The lost puppy
by Chante-chan
Summary: Kagome has found a fluffy silver puppy! It turns out to be a demon dog who can alter its size... What happens when its not just a dog? *Please note that the rating HAS gon up.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stared at the small booklet, lying on the cool grass beneath her as she tried to figure out the last math question. She had asked Inuyasha to allow her to stay in the village for a while to catch up for her Math test that was coming up in a week or so, and he had said yes. He had decided that the rumor that they were currently chasing was unimportant enough for her to stay here and they wouldn't miss her. Kikyo had joined up with them a while back and they had decided that when need be, Kagome could stay behind and study or train. This plan had worked wonders for her and she was coming along nicely with her powers and with her studies. She was also quite happy that she could get a regular break from Inuyasha's slave-driving ways.

Kagome smiled to herself and looked lazily up to the clouds drifting in the sky. Her smile widened when she thought about all the ways that she had progressed while Inuyasha wasn't there, and if she wanted to be truthful, she was almost twice as strong as Kikyo now that she got some scarce training while she was doing what she did best, and lord Knew that she had worked her fingers to the bone with her extensive notes on every class that she got the chance to attend. She sighed in pure bliss when she thought about how she had brought up her grades to the point that she could quit now, two weeks from the end of school, and still come out with a passing grade. Kagome rolled over to look fully at the sky, arms behind her head. As cloud after cloud passes by her irises she became tired, closing her eyes to bask and relax in the warm summer sun.

Kagome heard a small yip in the distance. She tensed, then relaxed as she didn't see anything come out of anywhere and nothing moved in any way. Yip, yip, yip! Kagome cursed under her breath as she heard the unending yips come from what sounded like a puppy. Kagome jumped up and looked around, she still didn't see a puppy or anything else for that matter. Yip, yip, yip! The sounds echoed threw the hill she was laying on. Every echo that passed, another wave of guilt crashed down upon her and she couldn't stand it for much longer. Her movements were rough and desperate to find the source of the noise. She started to run down the hill she was standing on and she ran into the wooded area, and the yips got louder. She clicked her tongue, trying to attract the creatures attention. The yips were even closer to her as her frantic search was nearing to a close.

"Little puppy or whatever, come here, yip a little louder, please!" She said in a frantic voice.

Come on, come on! She thought angrily to herself, as she closed in to the small yipping puppy. Her footsteps neared its location and she saw the source, a small silver puppy, with his only paw stuck in a trap. Her heart clenched painfully when it whined, a pained, strangled sound. Her resolve doubled as she closed in to the small pup. It looked at her when she came close enough and growled and snarled, but cocked his head as Kagome did nothing but smile warmly at him. She inched closer to the pained puppy.

"It's okay, boy, I'm just going to get your paw out for you..." She said as she was close enough to touch it. The pup looked at her angrily, but begrudgingly stuck out his paw. Kagome only hesitated for a moment, then started to pry off the metal contraption that was on his leg (think of a bear trap, only smaller). She released the metal, and sighed audibly. "Little pup, I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to get this thing off of your foot. Hm.." Kagome stopped to think of another way to save the poor puppy. " Aha!" She exclaimed happily when she was struck with an idea.

"I need you to hold still, okay?" She asked as she put her arms out to her sides, and started to channel her power to her finger tips and to help the puppy.

Her powers caressed his body, an interesting feeling to have, and he looked up at her when he felt the power pass his small form and go on to start at the metal. Her power transformed from a loving caress to a crackling, burning power when it touched the metal, and the trap collapsed after just a moment of her power. His body fell, but never touched the ground as Kagome jumped to catch him, and she rolled as she fell.

"Hey there, are you all right?" Kagome asked softly. She ran back to Kaede's hut, laying the pup down, quickly walking to the book bag that had served her so faithfully while she was traveling. She opened the top flap to get gauze for his foot, and she rushed to get a splint also for him, seeing as he couldn't walk, and she had a feeling that something was wrong. She walked back to him, smiling brightly to him and checking for any other injuries, and a pleased coo came from her when she saw that there weren't any others. She looked down to the stump that was left of his front left paw. Her heart clenched for a second time that day as she reached out to rub it, subconsciously letting her healing powers touch his aura, and her eyes and his widened when the stump was replaced with a limb, a full limb with a paw at the end.

He looked at her gratefully and limped toward her and rubbed his head over the skin of her body that he could reach. Kagome looked down with her shocked face at his small form, what had happened to having him snarling at the mouth? Oh well. She looked down at the gauze covered paw and found herself upset slightly. Her knowledge on dogs wasn't as good as her knowledge on humans. She looked at the way that he carried himself, proudly but, she couldn't help but be worried about the way that he winced slightly every time he put weight on his right-fore paw. Kaede walked inside her hut, after a long days work. She saw Kagome bent over something and walked over to see what had her apprentice so perturbed.

"Kagome, what ales ye?" Kaede asked in her normal tone. Kagome looked over her shoulder at Kaede and smiled and replied to her.

"I found this puppy, Kaede-baba and I think I should take him to a vet, so that they can look at the wound that this little guy has." Kagome rubbed her chin, while contemplating on weather she should or not. Kaede walked up to the pup, and lifted him, she nodded her head and looked sternly at Kagome, before telling her what she thought she needed to know.

"Kagome ye should take the pup to ye home, perhaps the doctors there can heal it, this one won't last through the night. He has lost much blood and he appears weak, for he should have been more energetic for such a small pup." Kaede nodded her head, as if signifying that she was right to herself. Kagome turned wide gray irises toward Kaede, then to the whining puppy. Kagome decided that it would be better to take him to the vet and have him checked out. She thought for a few moments about a good vet that would be near the shrine when she got home, and she had to find a collar and a leash so that she could take him to the vet, and then there was the fees to have him treated. She sighed as she realized that what little money that she had saved up just went out the door for the little guy.

"Hey little guy, what do you want to be called? I think that Gin would be good, don't you, 'cause of your silver fur?" The pup bobbed his head, nodding the affirmative, and Kagome couldn't help but to giggle at the pure cuteness of it all. She picked up the pup, and prepared herself, and she looked at the puppy. A sudden thought hit her, but she brushed it off as she went out the door and toward the well. I mean how mad could Inuyasha get?


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling herself from the bottom of the well, she sighed as the little puppy climbed from his comfortable position on her shoulder, to the top of her head. Taking a moment to decide if this was really was worth it, she thought back to the small, helpless yips that the dog had produced, of the look on his face when he gazed at her, now that she had saved him from an awful death. She shuddered as she placed herself in his place, the cold metal biting into her soft flesh, the blood rolling from the wound as she saw herself call desperately for someone... anyone to help her before she died. Looking down at the little dog, that she had lovingly named Gin, silver, which made sense because he was the silver of the sky on the full moon. She had given him a name that had relevance to him, unlike the stupid names that some placed on their pets, such as Kitty, Sammy and Bud. She smiled as the puppy in question looked over the rim of the well down at her, cocking his head to the side, so horribly cute that she couldn't help but giggle at him. _Yes _She thought to herself, _It truly was worth the small effort to save this little guy, I have a loyal companion for the rest of my days, and that makes it worth it. _

Pulling her stiff body up the last few inches of the wells' depth she smiled as she pulled open the Shoji screen that was at the top of the well houses stairs. Laughing at her puppy companion as he tapped his right hind foot as he mad a impatient sound. He was as human as possible, he acted like Inuyasha when he was waiting for her to 'Move her slow ass faster'.

"All right, fine fine, I'm _coming._" She said in her favorite tone.

Walking with the small pup held to her bust as she crossed the expanse of the yard that separated her from her home, Sunset shrine. Opening the glass sliding door as she walked inside she paused and took a deep breath.

"_Mama! Souta! Gramps!_ I'm home!" Her call rang throughout the house, and she felt her agitation start when there was no answering call.

Seeing that no one else was home, she sighed and walked over to the refrigerator, where the tell- tale note was held up with a crescent moon magnet. Grabbing the small note from the door, she read the note as she sighed inwardly again, as she cursed the stupid court of her country as her mother had written that she had to discuss the case against her not being at school as much as she ought to. Sighing as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, and she looked disdainfully at her bubblegum pink room. She hadn't found the heart to change the color of her room, as it held so many memories that she feared she would forget if she changed her room. A childish thought, but she was entitled to her own fears and insecurities. Hearing the thump- thump that signified her little friend hoping up the stairs to her bedroom and she giggled as he rolled into her room. Pulling out a small box from her top dresser she sighed as she felt her money go _bye- bye! _And she couldn't help but take a moment to say good bye to her money, but at least she had a better companion that she was saving in return.

She lifted the lid and touched the money, she felt the currency, and another sigh left her. Pulling out her few hundred from her box, she slowly made her way out of her room and down the steps. Suddenly her doorbell rang, and she gave a pause as Gin started to bark, and snarl. Feeling him rush past her, her steps quickened. She herd the chimes that hung on the back door wall, which only rung when someone pushed or pulled on the door. Finally getting to the bottom of the steps, and to the front door she had to pause her mad dash to unlock the front door. Pushing down the strange feeling in which she needed to hurry down, and swallowing the feeling that things were getting bat to worse outside.

Swinging the door with such a force that she was surprised that neither the door nor her arm broke. Looking out the door, she had to swallow the scream that wanted so bad -so horribly, terribly, awful bad- to wretch itself from her throat. The sight that greeted her made her want to scream and cry and try to placate the giant... giant _dog_. Looking at the pitiful boy, which we will call..._Hojo. _The poor boy, whom was shaking on the ground, and looked like he needed a spare change of boxers. Looking at the giant dog more closely, she felt a gasp leave her. The dog was _Gin!_ Her little puppy had a small crescent moon upon his chest. This one had a _slightly _larger crescent in the same place. Whistling highly, she got his attention and beckoned him closer to her. Looking back to Hojo, she waved at him.

"Maybe you better leave?" She shouted from her position next to the now smaller demon puppy.

She relaxed as he nodded his head, scrambled his feet and ran down the shrine steps. Looking back to the now smaller dog, she sighed and called to him.

"We better get back to your side of the well. Inuyasha is going to get one _heck_ of a kick from this. Come on lil' puppy."

The last part she called over her shoulder. She was _not _looking forward to talking Inuyasha into letting her keep the puppy, seeing as it was a demon. But she shouldn't have too hard a time, especially since he let Sango keep Kirara, and she was a _cat_. She didn't know if it was for better or worse, but it was either going to help or hurt her case, that was for sure. Looking skyward as she walked to the well house, Gin limp/ walking by her side, she thought on how she got herself into messes like these. Slowly counting back on the list of things she should never have done, she opened the well house door and jumped in.


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling her tired body from the darkness and the abyss that was the well that separated her time and the feudal era. This puppy that she decided to save was becoming a rather bad thing for her sanity. First she saved it from a trap, then she saved it from killing Hojo, well kinda. Why did she ever save it? This kind of thing makes ones sanity fly out of the window. Sighing as the puppy leaped out of the well she couldn't help a few wayward thoughts that prodded her mind to the point of insanity. Was the thing just toying with her? Or was this some sick twisted mirage or something? Sighing as she pulled the rest of her body from the confines of the well, she allowed her shoulders to slump and her pace to slow, and her feet to drag as the thought of a yelling inu upset her and made her wonder on things in which were better left unthought. Pulling on her best smile, she thought that she might as well face the rage as maturely as she could. Walking into the village, she smiled at passers by, nodding to the people whom she knew.

Crossing the last of the expanse of the village, after passing the various merchants and people trying to sell her their wares. Of course, she paused to pull off her shoes and lift the curtain.

"Hey Kaede!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

She couldn't help the small sense of shock that washed over her as she came face to face with a very distraught hanyo. She just did the first thing that came to her mind, which, in this case was to grin sheepishly.

"Why Inuyasha, what in this great green, brown, and blue planet could _possibly _ have you so peeved?" Kagome asked, one eyebrow cocked and a single hand propped on her hip.

She supposed that she might make a ridiculous scene, but to hell with it. The damn dogs in her life have already made her insane enough, what was a few more moments of this craziness, what more harm could it do? She smiled again at her wayward thoughts, yes, perhaps spending so long a time talking to herself has driven herself off of the proverbial deep end. Well perhaps this thought should just stop to begin with? Oh, wait, Inuyasha was talking again, but what did he say? Well, she supposed, just nodding her head and going 'hn' every now and again. Lord be with her and God speed. She was currently thinking about all the bad luck she had ever had.

'Okay lady luck, if there was ever a time to come through for me, now is most certainly the time to do so' Crossing her fingers she cut off Inuyasha, she spoke.

"Inuyasha... you see, as you and the rest of our strange group of friends are gone, I become lonely and depressed. Oh, a small friend that was eternally loyal, such as, oh I don't know, a dog. And imagine my good luck to have rescued a small demon puppy! Could you be persuaded to let me keep him? Please?" The last question was asked with a cute pout that usually got her what she wanted. A small quiver of her lip and a bite to her cheek and she looked on the verge of tears. Clasping her hands as if about to pray, she looked at her hanyo with wide doe eyes.

"No" Inuyasha said simply, turning as he crossed his arms, signaling that the subject was closed. He failed to notice that she was flabbergasted, her mouth agape for several reasons. The first of which was that he told her 'no'. How dare he?! But the other reason was because he said it with no 'bitch' or 'wench' or even 'woman'. She had to admit that he had grown some in the past few months, and rarely fought with her anymore. But he didn't grow up that much, and he often still got mad at her for certain things, many akin to this.

'B-but Inuyasha, please? C'mon here! Sango gets to keep Kirara, and she is a cat! A cat! Can't I keep this little dog, I'll care for him, and ask for breaks less often! Please? How often do I ask you for stuff? I am little burden to bear, and this dog will make it easier on everyone. He can carry me and keep me out of harms way when you are unable to do so. He would do more help than harm." Kagome was desperately trying to avoid the option in which was coming more and more toward her favorite word. She shook her head as Inuyasha said 'no' to her again. Feeling the flame in her eyes that always arose whenever something like this happened.

"Inuyasha?" Her now sickly sweet voice called. Her nice and innocent facade was proving wonders, as the desired effect was caused. As always, his ears plastered to his head and his shoulders came inward as best as they could. "Are you sure I can't keep the pup?" Her voice rang in his ears as he answered without thought.

"No Kagome" He said as he was mentally slapping himself over the head.

Kagome felt the cruel smile surface on her lips as she parted them to ask once more. "Are you sure? I would advise you to change your mind..." Her still innocent voice rang.

Inuyasha thought about his options and for once gave in without a fight. Perhaps the dog can prove useful. "Fine" His irritated voice said as he walked to the nearest tree and jumped into it. Maybe, just maybe, her happy smile that graced her face for a brief moment was well worth it.

'Well' she thought happily ' That was one hard moment gone to the wind, now how many more await me?' She sighed happily as she picked up the puppy and placed him on his favorite perch.

"Next time tell me before I find out the hard way. I mean since you are a demon you will be healed by the marrow and you made me worry about you. Next time just open your mouth. And maybe next time you can save my time?"

She sighed as her only response was a yip and a sound that sounded suspiciously like "Hurry up lady. You were the one talking about burning daylight." and she couldn't help the small laugh that left her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. This was the best I could do in 1 and a half hours. Read and enjoy! Also. It would be nice to see a review or two.

* * *

Rin moved through the dense underbrush and pulled on the reigns that kept Ah-Un near her. She couldn't believe that She had misplaced her lord. How was that even possible, she wondered aloud. Jaken was currently behind her, muttering curses and other words she knew her lord wouldn't appreciate in the least. But she would make due with the little Kappa for the time being. She would find her lord, and she would find a way to evilly torture the little imp before the day was over. She crawled through a bunch of brier thorns and winced in pain when one nicked the corners of her eyes. She looked to Ah-Un and smiled when she saw the strange dragon oni eat up the briar's in which she had just crawled through. She looked haven ward and closed her eyes for a moment. Rin grabbed the reigns closer to her small body and pulled herself atop the dragon youkai.

"Come Ah-Un, Maybe you and Rin will have an easier time finding Lord Sesshomaru in the skies." Rin said in a small, deflated voice.

She knew that Jaken knew something, something that he wasn't telling her, and it made her so very angry. Jaken left with her lord, and came back with no one. She also knew that her lord would be very angry at her for leaving the designated camping ground. She, however couldn't help but worry for her lord, and as baka as she knew that sounded, she had become attached to her lord, as he was like a father figure for her. She loved him like no one else in her life. He was the first one to ever be kind to her, and he brought her back to life!She couldn't help but be loyal to her lord. He watched out for her and saved her every time she got into trouble. But that was kinda off the topic of finding her lord, wasn't it?

Jaken knew what had happened to his lord, his wonderful Sesshomaru, but he wouldn't tell a soul. It would mean sure death for him. All he knew now days was that the witch tricked him, and he needed help. For if he didn't find some sort of protection in the near, near future, you might as well call him a fly that is to be swatted away from the plate in which you were eating. A fly that you then continued to drown with a small amount of water, then fried in a smaller amount of oil and fed to your cat. Only th cat spit up the fly, and then it was eaten by another cat. So, do you see how deep he, the ever faithful servant, was in his own poor luck. He could only hope that his death was swift. Swift and painless.

Rin followed Jaken's line of vision, and found a couple of girls bathing in a near by spring. Rin then brought her flattened hand across his cheek. She then proceeded to 'humph!' and continue looking for her lord. The cheek then swelled to a comical point, and Jaken huffed. It was always to him that these things happened to. He always had to have the unfortunate luck, didn't he?  
Rin smiled as she saw a head of silver from her vantage point, and then gave Ah-Un a soft pat on the neck, signaling for him to plummet to the earth. Rin squealed and Jaken gaged, and Ah-Un missed its lord even more than usual. When they neared the ground, Ah-Un came to a painful and bone wrenchingly fast stop. The toad swore that his neck was broken, and Rin just laughed at the thought that her lord was so very close to being with her once again. But to the trios dismay, the head of silver hair wasn't their lord. No instead, in the place of their wonderful lord, was a brash half demon that looked strikingly similar to the demon lord.  
Kagome looked at the small girl on the strange dragon oni. Kagome then rushed to the small girl, running after her little doggy.

"Gin!" Kagome screeched at the dog.

But it paid her no mind, it still continued to nuzzle the girl, and growl at the kappa youkai. The next thing that Kagome knew, the imp was prostrated at her feet.

"Please, beautiful, kindhearted onna! Allow us to join your wondrous group. Sesshomaru-sama is no where to be found. I would enjoy it very much if you would be kind enough to allow us to join you. Please!" He asked in his high nasally voice, begging.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, the plea in her eyes. He huffed, and turned his back on Kagome. He sighed as he turned to the pressing stares of the rest of his tachi. He almost felt bad. Almost.

"No."

"Please?" Kagome and Jaken pleaded.

"No"

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yep"

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

"Yep" He said, crossing his arms.

"Fine, you force my hand. I'll do it. Ar you really going to try me?" Kagome said.

"I dare you to." Inuyasha countered.

Her lips curved into a smile.

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted. Now, she peered down the Inuyasha shaped hole and asked one more time.

"Can they stay with us?" Kagome asked.

A single, clawed hand protruded from the crater. And on that solitary hand, stuck up a solitary finger. The thumbs up sign. All right!

Kagome looked down to them, and confirmed the little girls hopes.

"Your in!" She squealed happily.

Rin grinned, Jaken sighed, and Ah-Un looked as if it grinned with Rin.

Everything was fine... Well for now, at least.

* * *

A/N: Hey my wonderful readers. If you want a faster update, all you have to do is have 10-15 people vote on my poll on my profile page. Chow!~


	5. Chapter 5

'Okay', Kagome thought to herself. She was going to go home for a few days to stock up on her food supply and get a spare set of clothes and a knitted sweater for Rin, and Jaken so that they wouldn't freeze in the fast approaching winter. Kagome looked down at her small companion and couldn't help but grin at him. He was turning out to be a bigger help than she realized he could be. With his protection, she could leave while Inuyasha was still in the village, something that she previously wasn't able to do, and that fall morning, she felt a feeling of elation wash over her. She looked back at the beautiful scenery that surrounded her, and she thought about the beauty that always was in the feudal era. Even in the wars and bloodbaths there was still beauty, although it was of a different kind. It was the beauty of being able to die for what you believe in, the beauty of victory and anguish... Almost like a sad love song.

But she continued to walk through the forest toward her pathway home, and she soon found herself at the clearing in which contained the well and she couldn't help but smile happily, even if her thoughts were less than such. She slowly cut her vision away from the well to look at the Goshinboku and her eyes focused in on the scar that marred it.

"The spot in which Inuyasha was stuck for fifty years" She whispered quietly, but continued on walking after she said this.

She lifted up the quickly growing Gin and hefted him up into her her arms to place him upon her breast. She held him close to her and jumped down the well, she jumped down the well and let the feeling of resoluteness fill her as she sank to the future. She would think of the bad in her friends lives not as if it were meant to haunt her for _her _whole life, so she vowed in the well.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Pulling her body up and out of the well, she felt herself feel a feeling of doing this same thing before and felt a smile grace her lips. She placed the small puppy down and motioned for him to follow her. She walked to the back door of the shrine and she looked inside to see her mother cooking on the stove and her brother watching her as he learned how to cook slowly but surely. Kagome leaned in the doorway and smiled at the sight of her little brother and her mother cooking and she couldn't help but remember when she was in her brother's place. She stood there for a moment longer before disturbing the small peace that surrounded her home like a security blanket, like a warm loving embrace. She sighed and walked forward and she looked over Souta's shoulder and she slowly inched closer to him, before swooping down on his small form and smothering him in a love saturated hug and a short noogie to the head. Her mother looked up long enough to see Kagome, and her meal long forgotten, she rounded on her daughter and gave her a love filled hug that only a mother is ever able to give.

"Hey sis!" Shouted her mother.

"Kagome! You're home!" Her mother cried.

And on it continued until they started hearing small growls and Souta got a sharp bite to his ankle.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed as the pain from the small but very sharp fangs dug into his skin.

Kagome swooped down to pick up the small puppy and she wagged her finger in front of his face, in which drooped like a small child's face when it hears the same lecture one too many times. She couldn't help but smile, but she still wanted to punish him for biting her brother.

"Bad dogie... Have fun walking for the rest of today." Kagome said, and immediately you could see the small dogs eyes grow large and his tail drop from its proud vantage point in the air.

She smiled down at him... He is going to have to get his shots soon, she couldn't help but think. But she could handle that task after she was finished shopping for food.

"Souta?"

"Yea sis?"

"Would you mind watching Gin while I am gone shopping?"Kagome asked her younger brother.

He nodded his head crazily and then continued to haul up the small puppy and run to the long halls of the Sunset Shrine. Kagome smiled kindly at his efforts to not disappoint her and she couldn't help but think of her when she was younger. She would find wounded squirrels and nurse them back to health. Kagome looked to her mother and smiled so huge a smile and she couldn't help but laugh a short bought of laughter. After her laughs died down to giggles and then ceased all together. Finally, she wiped her eyes and looked again to her mother and grinned.

"Wanna do our past time?"Kagome asked, leaning against the counter.

"And that would be?"

"The one and only best past time for us... Shopping!!"

The girls giggled as Kagome's mother pulled the food off the eye of the stove and they left for the shrine steps.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Kagome and her mother walked down the aisles of the market, looking through the winter ware and the camping section, and most importantly, the aisle that had all the ramen. She passed down the pet aisle and she saw the one thing she might need. She grabbed the item and ran to catch her mother before she went to check out of the store.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc


	6. WTH!

Kagome had to resist the urge to run, skip and shout all the way home. She was going back to the feudal era happily for the first time in a long time. She couldn't wait to get home, even though it was kind of hard to walk with so many bags in hand. She had coats, new Kimonos, candy, her own personal stash of poky, two gigantic bags of ramen, a tool sharpening kit, three more sleeping bags, and two new book bags (they go through them like wild fire) and a few extra presents for the gang. She had to wobble down the street, her mother having just as hard a time as her, and then lurch up those cursed shrine steps.

After they reached the top of said steps, Kagome wasted no time packing and getting ready to go back. After she stuffed both of the two bags full of the stuff she was taking back, she went to collect Gin. Opening Souta's door, she almost fell on her ass laughing. Before her lay, quite to her amusement, a very pissed looking Gin. Bows, glitter and nail polish adorned the poor puppy's hair and nails.

Shaking her head in amusement, she picked up the little dog, walked down the hall, and locked the bathroom door behind her. She took all the bows out of the bewildered dog's hair, shook off most of the glitter, and filed off the nail polish. Then, she set down the dog and proceeded to turn on the shower to a fairly warm temperature, and disrobed. Into the shower they went, and after washing both her and the dog, they got out of the shower, and toweled off.

Dressing, Kagome looked down at the little pup with wide eyes, because she had almost forgotten her gift. Running down the hall, she made sure that Gin was following and waited until he had started pawing at her before she turned and presented to him a collar made of the lightest (and the most stretchy) fabric she had ever found. She had purchased the tags and everything.

After slipping said collar over his head, Kagome watched in amazement as the little dog morphed into a full grown, fully naked, red eyed Sesshomaru.

"Se-Se-Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, a terrified waver in her voice.

But, she received no answer. Instead, Sesshomaru pounced on a very surprised Kagome, who had at this point suffered from a rather comical nosebleed.


	7. Kami! Make up your darn mind!

AN: Thank you to all who hath reviewed and/ or read! ^. ^ Because of this, I have decided to update early… And to apologize for taking such a long break… Life is hectic and anything I say is going to sound like an excuse, soooo… On with the story!

Rage… He could smell it, taste it, _feel_ it, and I made him want to rip things to shreds. The small woman who had blacked out under him wasn't providing any answers to his angry questions. Instead, all she was doing was bleeding and drooling all over him.

He stood, still pissed and answerless, and looked around the room, hoping that the wretched pink walls would yield some answers. But they were silent, bland, and irksome. Running his hands through his hair in a rare show of anger, he tried to reign in his beast but to no avail. Said beast sniggered, pushed him to the back of his mind, and locked the metaphorical cage with a twisted sense of delight.

And so Sesshomaru was helpless to stop himself from lifting the miko off of the ground and setting the same woman on the bed. With a mild sense of disgust, he wiped the drool from his person and from her –still open- mouth.

She jumped, as if being struck by a bolt of lightning, and brandished a hairbrush, waving it wildly at him, her eyes open and dilated. It was like a puppy bearing its teeth… comical, at best. He answered her terrified shouting with a single, arched eyebrow.

"Onna… you will cease and desist" Sesshomaru's beast said, a wicked smirk adorning his features. His red eyes followed her jerky movements.

"Don't you tell me to stop it! I don't know how you got here, or why you're naked, but I won't stand for it!" She said hotly, her eyes averting from him.

He laughed, a side splitting, jarring laugh that completely disarmed her, because she didn't know how to reply, and if she did, she wouldn't have. She blushed, and sighed, and rubbed her temples to try to stave off the looming headache.

"How the heck am I supposed to explain this to Inuyasha? He's going to yell, and scream, and have a friggin' conniption! And then, he's gonna raise arms and chop me into little pi-pices!"

"Inuyasha… is not that much of an idiot. He would not dare harm my mistress" Sesshomaru piped in, a malevolent laugh hidden in his words.

"I'm not your mistress! And don't call me that! Ooooh! I'm in so much trouble!"

Sesshomaru leveled a hard glare in her direction, before saying, "According to Inu law, you are my mistress. For a long while you have fed, groomed, and otherwise taken care of me. I… am steeply in your debt."

"Darn it! Well, could you, I don't know… change back to a puppy? Please?" Kagome pleaded with him, her hands clasped together in front of her in a pleading gesture.

"I will not… even if I knew how to"

Kagome looked down sadly as she cursed the gods, the demons, and whatever cosmic prankster always found her a way to get in trouble.

"I do not understand the problem. The hanyo already gave you permission to 'keep me', as you put it. He has no argument"

"He told me I could keep a demon puppy, _NOT_ his –still hated, mind you- older brother! Unwittingly or not, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so dead!" She got up and was pacing now.

"Cease circling around me woman, I cannot focus"

"Stop telling me to stop! Can't you see we have a catastrophe-!" Just then, Kagome tripped, falling right in front of Sesshomaru, ripping off of the collar and hitting her head on the floor.

" Ow! Sesshomaru, would it have killed you to catch me? As fast as you friggin' are, should have been no problem"

Rubbing her forehead, Kagome gasped as she found a very pissed looking puppy. Clasping her hands in front of her, she took back her curse and thanked the gods.

"It's the collar. It made you change back!" Kagome said softly. Growling, she continued,

"Jaken's got some explaining to do"

With that, she hopped up from her bed, grabbed her bags, the collar, and a spare pair of shoes, before leaving the house, and jumping into the blue light of the well.

Well? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know, so I can fix it! Also, a person commented that they thought that the last chapter was a bit rushed, so I *tried* to slow down a bit. I will update this about once a week after this chapter, excluding next week probably. It may or may not be that regular.


	8. Poor Jaken! Eh, he deserved it!

Oooooook… So, it was pointed out to me that I forgot to mention that Kagome picked up "Gin" as well. Oops. Well, Human error has struck again, so please don't beat me with my own body parts, and excuse my faux pas.

..Ks…sK

Looking down at the little puppy under her arm, Kagome was practically fuming. Supplies refilled, Pokey stash obtained, and yet…

She was going to kill Jaken. That was all there was to it.

"Sessh… I mean Gin, will you transform so that I may quickly get to the group. The longer it takes my stupid human legs to get there, the longer it takes for me to find out a way to make you… you again, I guess"

The glare she received from the dog was completely uncalled for. What had she done to the stupid inu? Sighing and leaning down Kagome smiled at the little dog, before throwing out her bargaining chip.

"I… I'll give you another bath and rub you down until you are a happy, tail-wagging mess" She said with a forced smile and a pulsating vein on the back of her head. The dog reluctantly complied, silver flames rising up around him, shimmering and radiant. The giant, red-eyed dog that met her was unexpected, as was his razor-sharp teeth, gently clamping down on the scruff of her shirt, and the tossing of his head to lift her off of the ground, only to be placed on his back with a slightly jarring lurch.

Slipping this way and that, Kagome scrambled to grab a tuft of fur so as not to fall. Suddenly, muscles rippled under her fingers and they moved forward. The dog wagged his tail as Kagome giggled girlishly at his smooth fur. It was fun, so high above the ground; fun to be swaying on a beast that she had just learned was supposed to be one of her worst and most hated enemies. Sighing at the irony that was her life, Kagome jumped at the harsh bark that met her ears.

"Sorry, didn't realize that we were here already." Kagome said as she slid off the speedy beast.

Looking around the village, Kagome narrowed her eyes as she located the object of her ire. Running after the (now squawking) toad, she grabbed the back of his robe, pulling him up to her eye level. She smiled devilishly. She started walking out of the village, him squawking and begging to be put down, until she stopped walking, certainly thinking that she was out of ear shot of the others.

"You… You have some explaining to do, my dear, _dear_ toad. And I want your explanations _now_" Kagome said, shaking the little twerp a bit for effect.

Jaken blubbered, sobbed, growled, threatened, snarled, and hissed, before Kagome got a straight answer from the annoying little thing. Sobbing, incoherently, Kagome had to threaten death to the toad twice before he got it together enough, to a point where she could piece together his answer:

"Ka… Kagome! Infernal wench! Release me… Okay! Okay… So the so exalted one was leading us through the forest, that lofty glare upon his brow, and he had kicked me once again. The infernal witch-child called Rin had laughed at my expense, and I, in my foolish anger, had cast a spell in her direction. Unfortunately, she dodged the spell, and it careened toward milord, and it struck him. I rushed to this village, hoping that you might be able to help me. Please, kind-" At this point, Kagome aimed her foot toward his face, and _unfortunately,_ it hit. The toad-beast fell to the ground with a thud, a goose egg upon his forehead.

"Okay… This lowly vassal deserved that. But that is not all. I, in my utter stupidity, called the other lords to help. All that they did was smirk and demand a tax from the West, in all of our vulnerability."

Looking at the little worm, Kagome could only stare at him in awe… Was he brain dead or something?

KS. SK

Okaaaaay… Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me because I'm a horrid author? Lemme know it with a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok… I lost my flash drive with this file on it, and that is why it took me so long to update. Don't be too mad. I didn't loose it on purpose. It just kinda ran away from me. Sorry.

Rallying her mental troops, Kagome stared blankly at the forest background while Gin carried her along with her group, (who wondered at Kagome's melancholy mood) sending waves of hate toward the little hero-worshiping, brain-dead, blubbering idiot that we call Jaken for short.

Kagome wanted to cry. Yeah. Curl up, cry like an idiot, beat up Jaken, cry some more, and eat all of her freshly obtained pokey. And as inviting as that sounded, she couldn't. Why? Because Jaken is an idiot. He always will be an idiot, and always has been and idiot. No exceptions.

So, in addition to keeping her group together, and collecting fragments of the damned jewel of the four souls, she also had to make an attempt at keeping all the Cardinal lords from draining Sesshomaru's wealth white. And, as hard as the first two were, the last was just the icing on the "my-life-sucks-majorly-and-there-is-no-way-in-hell-that-these-things-can-be-done" cake. How was she supposed to go and _command _the idiot lords to leave Sesshomaru's stuff alone?

"Excuse me, could you kindly not steal every coin and priceless artifact that Sesshomaru has? Oh, and clean up on your way out. Thank you." Kagome said, mocking herself and her horrible luck. Then she snorted. _Fat chance_, she mentally chided herself.

After they stopped for the night, Kagome approached Inuyasha, considering a way to get the stubborn human-dog hybrid to listen to her. Sucking in a deep breath, Kagome walked all the way up to her dog eared companion, and smiled her too-sweet smile, that only meant one of two things, either A.) She wanted something or B.) She was going to punish Inuyasha. Heck, looking at their track record, it was most likely going to amount to both.

"Inuyasha. So… uh, how about that weather, huh?" Kagome started awkwardly.

"Feh. What ya want, wench?"

"Um… I was just thinking, ya know, and I think we should head toward the West. We've never even headed toward there. I can only imagine how many pieces of the jewel there are there. I even sensed one in that direction not too long ago" She was lying. Not even a glimmer of truth was concealed in her words. But they rang with the pitch of truth and her lie was well hidden. You had to learn to lie well to get past the puppy crusade.

"There's a shard! Where? Wench, why didn't you tell us earlier? Point in the direction of the sad, sad bastard who has it!" Inyasha screamed, turning quite pink in excitement.

"Um…" Kagome looked down at Gin carefully, who nodded to his left. Smiling down at the little pup, Kagome pointed in that direction. And away they were swept, the crazy half-dog leading the way and barking orders. Kagome smiled a secret smile shared with only her doggie friend. She still wanted to cry and scream, because her life sucked major butt, but she only groaned and cursed her convoluted plan.

_Inuyasha is soooooooooo going to kill me…_ Kagome leaned forward, hugging Gin's flanks, and fell into an awkward sleep.

Groaning, Kagome opened her eyes to find herself smothering in a sea of white. She snuggled into the fur, but sat up shock straight because she just realized that the only one who has silver fur is…

"Gin! I can't breathe!" She hollered into the dense, smooth, white fur.

Suddenly the fur around her slackened, and she could see the entire camp staring at her owlishly. The blush that stained her cheeks was unmistakable, and she rolled over to avoid all the sniggering. Gin growled at her friends before curling back around her, so only her face was uncovered.

And so she hid, unwilling to be made fun of. She tumbled back into the realm of sleep.

Kagome was surrounded by whiteness, but she could still see herself, so she knew that she wasn't tangled in Gin's shaggy locks. Looking around her, she saw Inuyasha telling her she was his best friend, and that he loved her. Then the picture faded out, and Inuyasha was sucking face with Kikyo. It stung. Really, really badly. But it was like a train wreck, and she couldn't look away, no matter how much it hurt, and no matter how much she still wanted him to be with her.

She had had problems with her self esteem ever since she saw this image, because Inuyasha had chosen a dead woman who was still trying to kill him at the time over herself. There's nothing like losing to a corpse to kill your hopes.

But then the picture faded out again, and it was her. She was in the arms of another, being cuddled and shushed. It occurred to her that she was sobbing. She couldn't see the face, or very much of him at all, but she knew one thing…

He wasn't Inuyasha.

So… Like it? Hate it? Want to rip off all of my fingers so that I may never type again? Lemme know. Also, some constructive criticism and may be a beta would help. Caio~


	10. Of Necessary lies and deceit

Rubbing her eyes, Kagome dragged herself from the warm confines of Sesshomaru's supper fluffy fur cage. She went to the fire after grabbing her hideous bag, and pulled out a box of matches, a special coffee pot and her secret stash of sugar and creamer. Today was going to suck. She could feel it in her exhausted miko bones. Inuyasha, being the slave driving, order barking, evil hanyo that he was, had forced them to practically fly all the way to the west. They were approximately 3 miles, 200 yards, five inches, a centimeter, and a millimeter away from 7 super powerful demons that she could, and probably would, be ripped apart by. Oh, the freaking joy of it all!

Sighing, Kagome filled her 24 ounce cup. She was going to be as awake as possible. That way, she could attempt to dodge the demons, just in case.

The rest of her group was awakening, if their pained groans and grunts were anything to go by. Miroku silently asked for a cup, as did Sango and Kikyo. Inuyasha just was his normal butt-head self and hopped up in a tree and checked out Kikyo. Rolling her eyes, Kagome drank her sweet, delicious, burning coffee. Sighing in sweet bliss, Kagome sent a small prayer to the kamis, and approached Kikyo.

"We need to talk, Kikyo" Kagome said, trying to at least be civil with the miko.

"Yes Kagome. Lets talk" Kikyo crossed her arms across her bust, and walked a ways. Gin followed silently behind Kagome.

"Kikyo, I'll level with you. I need you to lead the group away from here. I have something that I have to do, and I'm going to. It would just be a lot easier if you would be a dear and take Inuyasha a bit back east, and lead him on a wild goose chase" Kagome said sweetly. As much as she tried, Kikyo was always a B-I-T-C-H.

Kikyo rolled her eyes in an obvious attempt at arse-ness. But she nodded just the same. They walked back in silence.

"Inuyasha, there are shards in two different directions. There are a bunch that just popped up into my senses, and they are headed the way we came. And there's another further west. I and Kikyo decided that it would be easier if you take the majority of the group and follow the brunt of the shards. I'll follow the itty bitty one."

Surprisingly, Inuyasha simply complied, no word of complaint. There were small miracles. Thank you, dear Kamis!

"Rin, Ah-Un, Jaken, Gin, you are with me. Come on" Kagome called. She hopped on Gin's back, waited for Jaken and Rin to get situated on Ah-Un, and took off in the direction of Sesshomaru's palace. This was going to be interesting…

!.!.!.!

Several moments later, Gin stopped after jumping over the wall of his own palace. He seemed pissed. Kagome was nervous. Rin was frolicking in one of Sesshomaru's fields. Jaken, under threat of death, was watching her.

Stopping in the open field that Sesshomaru's walls surrounded, Kagome found all of the 7 cardinal lords. Getting off of Gin's back, she nervously walked toward them.

"I know! Wasn't she great?" One of the lords hollered, smacking one poor maid on her rump, before sending her for more wine.

"Excuse me." Kagome said striding forward, angry pout set on her face.

"Oh! Lookie here! This one is a looker. Hey, you want to come and warm my bed?" One lord growled at her.

"Hey guys… do you think that it might be possible to uh… I don't know, leave Sesshomaru's castle?" Kagome said, forcing her knees to stop their shaking.

"And why the hell should we? While Sesshomarus' away, the lords will play, ne? Why don't you get me some more wine!" Another lord shouted at her. Some laughs were heard, as Kagome stood stalk still, afraid she would snap.

"Yeah! We'll drain Sesshomaru's wealth white, and then get away scot free ourselves!" A new lord laughed. Soon the others followed his example.

"How about we make a bet? You seem the type to enjoy betting." Kagome said softly, but she knew everyone heard her.

"Sure, why not! What could a little slip of a woman do to us any way?"

" I bet I can make Sesshomaru turn back into Sesshomaru. If I can, you all leave and repay Sesshomaru all the things you have looted from his castle. If I can't, I will quiet, and allow you to do with me as you will, in addition to allowing you to string me up and eat my innards, because that's always what you demons are after, ne? And I'm the good stuff. I've been told that my blood is sweet and my skin tastes delicious" Kagome said, ending her short monologue.

"You've got a deal, woman. Make it quick. We will give you three tries. After that, we can have our way and eat you twice!" More disgusting laughter.

"Ok. Gin dear, can you lean your neck down here?" Kagome said softly, her hand digging in her pocket.

She tried to pull on his ears, looking sad that he didn't turn. She got a few laughs at her.

Next, she played with his whiskers and teeth, looking near tears. They just laughed harder.

But next, she smiled deviously, hugging the dog's neck. They never noticed her slip on the collar. And there stood Sesshomaru, in all his glory.


	11. Of kisses and break downs

Stepping back from Sesshomaru, Kagome glared at all the lords, attempting to ignore the stark nakedness of his lean form. In a funny way, Sesshomaru cracked all of his knuckles, grinning deviously.

"Well, I fulfilled my part of our agreement. Leave. Now. And be sure to put all of the things you took back. Sesshomaru will message you when _your_ tax is due. Be gone." Kagome smiled, waving at all of the lords, sticking her tongue out at them as the headed out, whimpering and grumbling at the woman who changed Sesshomaru back.

They would get her if their lives depended on it.

Sesshomaru smiled softly at his mistress, walking toward her with his arms outstretched. He hugged her fiercely, her back pressed to his front, his hands wrapped around her waist. He dipped his head to nuzzle her neck, overjoyed at being able to look like a humanoid again. He noted absently that she stiffened, taking away the softness of her shoulder and sides.

Meanwhile, Kagome was freaking out. All the little Kagome's were running around franticly looking for the file labeled "What to Expect from Lord Sesshomaru". Apparently the crazy Kagome burned the file on accident, and now Depressed, Angry, Sad and Scared Kagome were fighting for the controls seated at the base of her brain. And the big Kagome was lost indeed.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama… Are… are you all right? Do you have a fever? A cold? Have you lost your marbles?" Kagome's soft voice came, a blush burning on her face. She was being hugged. And she was being hugged by Sesshomaru. And she was being hugged by Sesshomaru who was naked. And she was being hugged by Sesshomaru who was naked and she was freaking out.

Only his soft purr came as a reply, and Kagome moved forward, attempting to step away from him. He only followed her, holding her tighter as she moved closer to his Shiro. Trudging along, Kagome motioned a servant forward, straining closer to him.

"Can you get Lord Sesshomaru some clothes?" Kagome asked, a pleading tone to her voice. She had to get him some clothes, and get out of here… fast.

After several awkward moments attempting to pry his hands from her waist, Kagome sighed in relief as the servant returned, a bundle of clothing resting under his arms. After opening the package swiftly, Kagome shifted and pressed the clothes into Sesshomaru's face.

"Please, for the love of Kami-sama, put some clothes on" Kagome said in a morose tone. Her cheerfulness output drives had crashed, and the mechanics had yet to reboot her still fried brains.

Noting the sad twinge in his mistress's words, he took up the clothes and dressed in his hakama and underclothes. He left his upper body bare, however, and quickly resumed his scent marking of the slight woman. No reason to take any chances.

Quickly, Kagome managed to break off the hug, mentioning her hunger and thirst after "such an ordeal". Food was quickly prepared and served, after Kagome had washed and dried both herself and Rin. Sitting around a low table, Kagome quietly talked to Sesshomaru after Rin had left to go and frolic in a field of flowers.

"Sesshomaru, what is with all this attention? What exactly does being a mistress entail?" Kagome asked, taking a sip from her cup, attempting to quiet her still fried nerves.

"Well, as my mistress you can pretty much start wars over your own safety, and you can also command me. The person who gives me the collar and is able to turn me back into a human is known as my master, and that person is you. In some relationships, the owner and the owned are capable to read each other's thoughts. In other instances, they can't stand each other, and end up killing themselves because their lives are bound. Indefinitely. The attention is because I desire no other to attempt to steal you away, not only because I can feel as you feel, but no other is capable of understanding you like I do and vice versa" Sesshomaru said, smiling at Kagome and her befuddled expression.

After getting over the shock of Sesshomaru speaking more words in one sitting than he had in her entire time knowing the stuffy lord, she sat down her tea and coughed discretely.

"There's no undoing this, is there? I… I just thought that you were a demon dog, kind of similar to Kirara or something. I had no idea what the heck I was getting myself into. I was just trying to help a little dog stuck in a bear trap. I want a redo" Kagome whispered furiously at the demon lord, who just smirked in response.

"Impossible. It can't be done. I am sorry that you are not happy with the way that this must be, but the only response I have for you is that you must just get over it" He said, leaning down to her eye level.

"Are you freaking serious? This is just some sick, sick, twisted joke. I'm sorry, but I'm not a masochist, I don't enjoy this crap. And I'll let you- Oomph!" Kagome said angrily, her face flushing in anger. Suddenly Sesshomaru's mouth descended onto her own, capturing her lips in a chaste but passionate kiss. He smiled against her as he grabbed her hands and rested them on his chest.

X.X.X

"This is like the third time we've had a melt down today! I can't work under these conditions! Angry, Sleepy, Sad, Depressed, Shocked, get your butts down here! Find the reaction file!" A little Kagome in a hard hat yelled, her face red as a cherry. She needed to update her life insurance policy, that crazy dog demon is hell bent on killing her.

"What do you want, Bossy bee-ach?" Angry growled, dragging sleepy behind her.

"What's the point of living? We just have to deal with crazy dogs" Moaned depressed, causing Sad to burst into a flurry of sobs. Shocked jumped.

"See if you can't reboot the system. Somebody find that damn file. Go!" Bossy hollered. The others scrambled into place.

X.X.X

Eyes open wide, Kagome raised a hand to slap the crazy dog away, but he was out of her reach before she even had the chance. Her hand collided with air, and for some strange reason, she felt cold at the sudden lack of warmth.

"I'll go and get someone to prepare your room. See you in a minute.

~.~

Before anyone asks, I know that sesshomaru is very out of character, and that it all seems very strange. But anyone would be kind of weird toward the person that helped them become them again. He is a bit touchy feely for Mr. Ice-stuck-up-his-arse. But… eh, what can I do?


	12. Whats the giant bed for?

Looking around, a small frown settled onto Kagome's face. Her room was prepared, complete and immense. It was humongous. The room, decorated with elegant, gorgous, gigantic furnature made her feel like she didn't belong. As a teenager, a high school student, a miko of decent ability and as an adventurer, she felt like she wasn't supposed to look at things like this, much less live in them. The grandeur of the social and political elite just was so… not her, in any shape, fashion or form. She, being the tiny, guilt ridden miko that she was didn't like being in a room that necessitated a ladder for her to get onto the bed.

"Um… Sesshomaru-sama? Can I have a different room?"

"No, such a room is befitting a lady-"

"But I'm not a lady, Sesshomaru."

"Ah, but you are. You are a lady-"

"No, I'm not. I'm a god's forsaken miko, who more often than not sleeps in the forest, exposed to rain, wind, and the occasional burglar or mercenary. Or if, _if_ I happen to be lucky, I'll get the privilege of sleeping in a cave or crammed into a shack with the rest of my ramshackle group. I do not feel comfortable in a room like this. I'm not used to gigantic rooms with beds big enough to fit a village in it. And another thing, Sesshomaru-"

Before she was able to finish her sentence, Sesshomaru, who is at least a foot taller than the tiny miko, bent down to her eye level, his beautiful silver locks of hair cascading over his shoulder to mingle with her bangs. His golden eyes came into her view, and before she knew what was happening, he rested his head in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her inconspicuously.

She had but mere seconds to calm her heart, which was by now hammering as fast as it could against her ribcage. Resisting the urge to gulp, she shifted her weight between her feet, trying to ignore the blush that began on the bridge of her nose and rapidly flowed down her face and over her neck. The eloquent words that soon followed this strange act from Sesshomaru were almost lost on her, so focused was she on forcing herself to remain blissfully ignorant of the perfection that is Sesshomaru, the scent that he exuded, the muscle culture that could be easily felt through the thin layers of silk that covered his massive frame, the warm flurry of air as it passed deliciously over her ear…

"Miko, despite your own beliefs, you are a lady of considerable respect and stature, figurative, of course. However, seeing as you have made it clear to this Sesshomaru that you would prefer to live in the downtrodden, destitute and squalid living conditions that you yourself have become accustomed to, then this Sesshomaru will see to your needs. I shall have a… hut… built for you to sleep and break fast in, if that is to your liking. It shall be complete by the morrow, so I am reluctant to tell you that you must make due for this eve."

With a curt nod of her head, Kagome scurried away, trying to forget that the whole entire embarrassing episode ever happened, although unbeknownst to her, Sesshomaru was storing away her reactions for future use. Such an oblivious little miko…

"Pretty lady! Jaken is being a doo doo head." Rin cried, holding several broken flowers in her hand.

"Jaken broke Rin's flowers! And then Jaken called Rin un… Un-civel-ishehed!" Rin shouted, waving her arms frantically.

"It's okay Rin. We can pick some more flowers, 'cay?" With a smile, Kagome picked up the still sniffing Rin to take to the gardens, unawares of the ever-knowing eyes of Sesshomaru, following her from his study.

His face broke out in an unwilling smile. Sighing softly, a hand ghosted over his face, attempting to keep his normal façade.

'Oh, give it up Sesshomaru. You're smitten' Sniggered his beast, barely containing his mirth.

"Preposterous. This Sesshomaru does not become 'smitten'" He scoffed, disgusted.

'Ah, and this is why you have been laying at her feet like a love sick puppy? Pathetic. How the mighty have fallen.'

Sesshomaru growled, putting his fist through the shoji door. It didn't bring half as much gratification as he thought it would. There was no blood spattering, or at the very least a crunch. Just a tearing sound as his hand went through the paper. The edges weren't even frayed. Oh, the joy.

~c~

Okay… so this chapter wasn't very inspired. I admit that. I just wanted to create a little (NOT A LOT) of inner conflict in lord fluffy. This is the last chapter before things get heated between Sesshomaru and Kagome, so If you can't read M material, then I suggest you go and vote on my poll. I will post warnings before and after the lemony material comes up, to those who aren't allowed to read it. You can just pretend they kissed.


	13. Whats a story without some kidnapping?

Okay, so everyone is pretty psyched for the gigantic lemon, right? Then sorry to disappoint, it's going to be a surprise in the next few chapters. I can't just throw them together and magically they get physical. Life don't work like that.

Kagome sighed, crawling off of the stone slab that served as her bed. Although her guilt was gone, her sore back didn't make her feel any better than she had. How she missed that glorious bed, so westernized that Sesshomaru probably paid a pretty gold piece to purchase. It felt like sleeping on air, and she knew- Knew, darn it!- that it had been Sesshomaru's intention to make her nearly beg to have that damned bed back.

Sighing again, she patted her hair down a bit, trying to judge how bad she looked without her mirror. She lugged herself out of the door, growling softly to herself when she heard the quiet murmurings of the servants, all laughing at her asceticism.

"I wish I was in her place!" One slave hissed to another, "I damned sure wouldn't have turned away such fine quarters!"

Kagome brushed their ramblings aside, sure-fire in her decisions. She smiled softly, heading to Sesshomaru's office, passing the main gate.

Suddenly, a large ruckus could be heard from outside, and Kagome couldn't help but go see what it was, curious. The gates were thrown open and in strode a very. . . _very_ pissed InuYasha, sword a' blazing. His eyes landed on her, full of anger, hurt, disapproval, and some more anger. He stormed over to her, and seized her by her arm

"You are leaving. _Now!_"

He was so far beyond pissed… He'd bite her head off before she even opened her mouth, so she decided to let him vent before she even ventured to open her big fat mouth.

"Damn onna, givin' me a heart attack. And bringin' Kikyo into your plot? That's low woman, low." InuYasha ranted, "I thought you were on my side, but OH NO, why be on the a mangy mutt's side when you can side with his older brother? Where is the bastard anyway? I'll skin him alive!"

"Calm down, little brother." Sesshomaru hissed, walking calmly out of his office. He strode up to them, grabbing Inuyasha by the scruff of his fire-rat robe. "This is my domain, know your place!"

Kagome, this entire time, was focused on maintaining her cool.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome ventured, peeking up at him. He glared down at her, but before long his eyes softened, and he looked away from her.

"Feh. Just don't scare me like that again, woman." Inuyasha let go of her arm, turning from her minutely, trying to hide the faint blush that stained his cheeks. Kagome beamed up at him, clasping her hands together happily.

"Thank you for not blowing it out of proportion, Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, stared at her with a sotic expression, but there was hurt in his eyes. His conscious thought and his beast were in inner turmoil, battling to convince him of what he was seeing. The love in her eyes. The loyalty. The trust between them

Did she still care for his brother?

Did she love him? Want to mate him? Had she already?

_No. There was no way. She is your mistress. She may not love you, but you are connected._

But he is her alpha. He can control her, just as she could control this Sesshomaru.

_But she has moved on. I am sure of it. She is showing him the love of a pack-mate... of a brother._

But what if I am wrong? What if what she feels for him is more than loyalty? More than respect? More than a kinship through tough times?

The tiny shred of doubt swelled in his mind, and before he knew what was happening, his eyes were gleaming read and he was reaching for the girl, snatching her away from Inuyasha. He bared his fangs at his brother, growling and hissing vehemently.

A shocked Kagome dangled from his arm, looking up at him, eyes wide. What had happened? She had dissolved the situation in a solution of careful words and puppy dog eyes. What the heck was his problem?

He snarled, placing her on his back. He took off, away from the shiro, away from Inuyasha, away from his insecurities.

_Damn mutt gets all the good things in life. This time, I'll have my answers if it kills me._

~;~

Aaaaaaaaand…. Scene! How was that? I can't write good turmoil, but I gave it a shot. Will the lemon be the next chapter? Read and find out.


	14. Insecure, much?

Bossy closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose in an attempt to keep her cool. That Damn Dog! How many times did he want the system to crash in one day? She absolutely refused to let the mutt win. He would break down the control center over her cold, dead, lifeless body.

"Jumpstart the control panels and be sure to do it gently. The system has been through a lot of stress today. Take her off of auto-drive. Man the controls and whatever you do, avoid all contact with lover-mutt."

Everyone jumped at her orders, determined to be victorious. Angry grinned, putting on a pair of aviator shades. A toothpick found its way between her teeth. She grabbed the controls, eager to begin.

"Let's get this show on the road! I'm gonna enjoy biting that damn dog's head off!"

Kagome struggled against Sesshomaru, tears cascading down her face in unadulterated frustration.

"Let me go! What are you doing? Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" She shouted in his ear, pushing against his shoulders and arms, flailing wildly. She was panicking, unaccustomed to Sesshomaru and his red eyed rage.

Sesshomaru growled at her, seizing her hands in one of his. He snarled in her face, his instincts ruling his body.

"_Hushhhhh… Be still, woman"_ his rumbling voice echoed, impatient and full of quiet rage and pain.

What had gotten into the guy? Kagome was so confused, and it just made her angrier. It simmered within her. She decided that no matter what she did while they were in the air, he wouldn't be letting her go any time soon. And if he did, she would fall to her death.

He stopped a short while later, setting her down tenderly in a cave decorated more extensively than her home in the future. It was covered in fine silk and tapestries, stopping the chill that must have once permeated the mountain cave at one time. The large cavern was even divided more or less into rooms, shoji walls adding a small measure of privacy. Kagome jerked away from the terrifying Sesshomaru, unsure what her fate would be in this place.

However before she could distance herself from him, he seized her arm, snarling at her. He pulled her close to his form, his fathomless eyes boring into her own.

"_Why? Why do you distance yourself from me? Is it because I injured that damn half-breed?"_ He asked her, desperation seeping into his voice. He must know.

"What? No! What the heck has gotten into you? I'm trying to get away from you because you've lost your marbles! What does Inuyasha have to do with this anyway?"

He growled. "_You lie! I see the love that still crosses your face when you see him. I still see the softness in your eyes when he speaks to you! You tell lies to me, woman…" _Sesshomaru hissed, his voice laced with hate. Hate for his brother that perhaps would never totally leave him. His brother got all of the good things. All of them! He got the mother that loved him, the better sword from his father, two women that love him, and a tight knit family. He wanted just this one thing. He wanted her love.

He wanted her to love him like she had loved his brother.

Kagome clawed at his hand, angry tears running down her face. "I don't love Inuyasha like that! He's like an older brother. You are acting really funny Sesshomaru" Her face twisted in pain. "Y-you're scaring me. L-let me go…" She pleaded, pulling against his firm hold.

He leaned closer to her, the pain in his eyes darkening. He crashed his lips to hers, holding her still to him. Kagome wouldn't have moved any way. She was too shocked to move.

Eventually, he pulled away and walked toward the mouth of the cave.

"I will return, Kagome. Please make yourself at home." Sesshomaru said, his eyes once more their natural golden. She nodded, planning on escaping as soon as he left.

He looked at her one last time, his deep gaze forcing her to look down, unable to meet his gaze. He took to the skies, a barrier of swirling golden energy covering the mouth of the cave.

Kagome stared after him, the cold realization settling in the pit of her stomach.

_He knows what he's doing. Sesshomaru and his beast are cooperating. I'll never escape. I'm stuck here until he is through with me._

Sesshomaru returned a little while later, carrying with him a couple fat rabbits, already cleaned and skinned. He started a fire, not meeting her questioning gaze. He motioned to the spit, laying the rabbits near the fire. He retreated to a cushion, a slow predatory smile spreading over his face.

Kagome ignored him in favor of putting something in her empty stomach, determined to fight him every step of whatever path he was hell bent on sending her down. She cooked the rabbit, salivating at the smell of food. She pulled the meat off of the spit, preparing to gorge herself on its tender meat. But before she could sink her teeth into the delicious piece of food, Sesshomaru clicked his tongue.

"_Come and sit at the table, Kagome._" He purred, eyeing her. She grit her teeth but obeyed his thinly veiled command.

He smiled at her, watching every movement, every flex of her muscle, every twitch of her nervous fingers, every wandering glance that went everywhere but him. Kagome finished her meal in silence, trying to remain calm.

When would he seize her again and accuse her of things that made no sense? When would he kiss her again? Or, worse yet, what if he became bored of simple kisses? What if he wanted more, something that she wasn't willing to do?

Kagome rose from her seat, offering Sesshomaru a small bow of respect, and then turned to move away from him, planning to retreat to the other side of the spacious cavern.

Silently, Sesshomaru moved to Kagome with the speed of a predator, grabbing her and yanking her close to him, her back to his chest. He bent down low and wrapped his arm around her waist, tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue.

"_Has Inuyasha touched you like this?"_ he inquired, raking his claws softly between the folds of her kimono, inching ever closer to her chest.

"No, now stop it. I don't like this" Kagome hissed harshly, trying to extract herself from his strong hold, any arousal at his touch deadened by the words that crossed his lips.

He frowned, cupping her breast softly, weighing it in his hand. He smiled softly at her sharp intake of breath.

"_I think you aren't telling the whole truth, Ka-go-me" _He pressed his lips into her neck, nipping softly at the tender flesh.

"S-stop it, Sesshomaru. I command you, as your mistress to cease this." Kagome growled, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

Sesshomaru was gone from her sight and from her senses before she could put the two together. She could command him? She was eternally grateful that that had worked, and sent a lengthy prayer of thanks to any deity that would listen.

He watched her, pain in his eyes, a cool calmness creeping over his features. He forced his normal façade into place, anger burning through him. His beast was over presumptuous. He needed to reign in his animal desires unless he wanted to push her away from him even more than he had already. His overzealous beast was not helping him.

He may be many things, but he was not a rapist.


	15. Freedom! And Worry

Wary of Sesshomaru and his fervent attempts to disarm her defenses, Kagome stayed as far from his imposing form as he would allow. She slunk around the cave, attempting to lose herself in the beauty of the decorations and the way the silk hung from the walls in such interesting tapestries.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was busy keeping himself occupied by hunting, sure that she would be fine in the cave by herself. She was not so foolish to try to escape, because nothing short of an avalanche would break down his barrier, and he knew not of any being stronger than he. She would be safe, that at least, he was sure of.

Kagome knelt, looking down at the ground below her, her freedom so close yet so far away from her grasp. She sighed sadly, glaring at the offending barrier. Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"I bet I can get the barrier down! I'd just have to zap it with my holy energy!" She clapped her hands, excited that escape may be closer than she had originally expected. She sat before the mouth of the cave, her hands clasped before her almost as if in prayer. That was one good thing Kikyo had taught her, at the very least.

She concentrated her energy, forcing it into her hands.

Xxx

"Everyone! Be careful at the controls! We only have one chance and if we screw this up, dog boy will come running, so we can't afford any mistakes. Take your time! Be sure you're ready before we do this-"

"Jeez! We know, we know! We aren't stupid here, Bossy. Now shut the hell up so I can concentrate!" Angry growled, clamping her hands murderously over the console that she was currently in charge of. She leveled off her rage, took a calming breath and attempted to manifest the energy as calmly as she could.

Xxx

Kagome held the energy she had collected from the earth around her in her hands carefully, standing shakily and slowly making her way across the twenty or so feet that separated her from the only exit. Biting her lip, she charged, holding the energy tightly in her outstretched hands, intending to use the energy to create a small hole that she would wedge herself through. She figured that Sesshomaru wouldn't think of her actually successfully getting past his "Oh-so-much-stronger-than-thou" demonic energy.

Lunging toward the barrier, Kagome wiggled her way out of the small hole in the silken energies that surrounded her. She allowed herself a moment of congratulations, before a loud noise behind her caused her to turn around. Eyes widening, Kagome was met with the cave collapsing, and had only a second to throw up a barrier of holy energy around herself, before she tumbled down the mountain. Her barrier took some of the shock of the impact away, but it still hurt like all hell.

Half conscious, Kagome crawled away from the rubble that she assumed was most of Sesshomaru's super decked out Cave.

_He's gonna be pissed… _

With a groan of pain, Kagome rolled down a grassy slope, before coming to a stop at the base of a tree, knocking herself out.

-;-

Sesshomaru heard the crash, and a cold pang of dread spread through his chest. He dropped his kill carelessly to the ground and raced toward the sound. A panic started at the base of his skull and traveled through the rest of his body, making his legs stiffen and his heart hammer in his chest.

_Mistress! Is she okay!_

She has to be.

There was no consoling the keening of his beast, pushing against the mental barriers that had held it at bay for centuries. One small woman could rile up his beast so? Perhaps his beast had the right idea.

He came upon the base of the mountain, searching fervently through the rubble for her slight form. If she was dead, he could revive her. He had to. He prayed that if that was the case, that his blasted sword would not deny him this small wish. He needed her more than he knew.

A small pang of pain resounded through his head. He grit his teeth, looking away from the pile of rubble.

She wasn't there.

Not even her aura remained. He couldn't sense her presence anywhere. Not even a flicker of her energy.

He was too late.

_NO! She must be alright. She has to be. She has to be. Maybe… maybe she just hid her aura and presence and energy. She is a powerful miko. It is not beyond her realm of power._

Sesshomaru followed the thought and surrounded himself with the hope that perhaps his beast was right. If the cave collapsed, she may have paid enough attention to throw up a barrier around herself and that should have protected her. She could be hiding herself to keep away predators.

_Please, Let me be right._

For our sake, I hope you are.

Sesshomaru took in several deep breaths, attempting to pinpoint her scent. He could smell her in the rubble, but then her scent disappeared. He growled, pinpointed the direction of the wind, and went down wind, hoping that he might come across her.


	16. A land slide and Mr Ken

Kagome didn't know where she was. All that she could think about was the slow, painful throbbing in her head. She was being carried, and yet she was unable to find the will to raise her head and look at the person who supported her on their back. All that she could focus on was the firm yet soft, warm skin beneath her hands and cheek. She snuggled closer to the warmth and closed her eyes again, the warmth and throbbing in her head lulling her back to sleep.

_-;-_

_Who is she?_

_I don't know._

_So you just carry to us a strange woman?_

_She was bloody and bruised, and she looked so innocent. I had to help her._

_Well, you will take care of her then, Ken. She will be your burden._

_I understand that, father. I will take care of her._

_Good. She can eat from your rations._ Someone laughs, the sound rich and jovial to ones ears.

A sigh. A movement under her fingers. _I understand this, father. I will have to hunt better, so that she may fill herself with rich meat. She is so tiny…_

_Well, quit talking, son. Take her to the healer. She does not look too good. Whatever got her, got her good. _

The voice fades even as the words are coming. More walking. Then she's descending. Falling. Her back touches something soft and warm. She sighs, willing her eyes to open. She sees fingers, which disappear to touch her forehead. Black hair surrounds most of her face. A warm smile. For a moment, she forgets where she is, and then with a pang of pain in her chest, she realizes it is not who she thinks it is, her father.

She forces herself to sit up, pushing down her pain into its designated box, ignoring it like she always does. She shivers slightly, the room spinning in her slowly adjusting eyes.

"Careful, little one. Do not rise too quickly."

Kagome ignores the voice, shaking her head. She holds her head in her hands, remembering herself. Her duty. Her invariably annoying Lord Ice-shoved-up-his-arse. How utterly pissed said lord would be when he realizes that she is gone. A groan of pain and annoyance escapes her lips.

"Where am I?"

"You are on a small island off of the mainland. Our tribe resides here, little woman." Came the voice of both her savior and her damnation.

"Oh, that's perfect. Just great. I'm dead!" She cries out, rocking from side to side, her head pounding. It was bad enough that Sesshomaru was insufferable. Now he was never going to get over this.

The man tilts his head curiously, looking at her strangely. "You were badly injured. I brought you to my village so that you could heal, for there was no one who came to get you. I even waited for a day, hoping that I could return you to your kin." He says slowly, as if she might explode if he said a wrong word.

"Oh, hell! Sesshomaru was probably so blinded by rage that he flew off in any direction and tore through a few innocent bystanders, trying to find me. He's gonna kill me. I can see it now." Kagome shuddered, rubbing her head, trying to block out the image:

"_Vile woman! You destroyed my cave and denied me touchy-feely! Die!"_

"_But Sesshomaru, it was an accident! I merely meant to escape!"_

"_Bah! Stupid woman! Pay with your life!" And then he cuts Kagome up into little tiny pieces and enjoys her flesh slow roasted over an open fire, honey glazed, with a side of small child._

Kagome sighed, holding her hand up. She forced her energy into her hand, hoping to heal her major injuries. A gasp broke her concentration.

"What is it that you are doing? Why is your hand glowing!" The young man shouted, stepping back. It was then that Kagome noticed his pointed ears, fangs, claws and markings. His hair hung in all directions in a choppy but attractive cut, bound back by a few leather straps, a portion of it falling as a long braid over his left shoulder, hanging down to his waist. He had two black slashes, one on each eye. Where Sesshomaru's ears were only slightly pointed, his ears were more elfin, and there were many piercings in each ear. His eyes were black as night. Where Sesshomaru was pristine and light, this man was darkened with the rays of the sun. He wore a sleeveless tunic made of fir (which at some point must have been torn, for it only covered the right side of his chest) and a loin-cloth, a heavy looking bag hanging off of his back, secured by a leather strap with a decorative handle pressing into his semi-exposed chest. Blushing at her unintentional appraisal of the frightened man's features, Kagome cleared her throat.

"Relax. It is healing energy. It will not hurt you. I just want my arm to stop hurting. I think I fractured a bone or seven in my hand and arm.

He nods warily, stepping closer to her, his outstretched hand touching hers. A tingle of electricity ran up her hand, causing her to blush ever brighter and look away as he poked and prodded her fingers, seeming quite content in examining her hand.

"This is extraordinary! This energy that you possess is warm and beautiful. It is quite amazing. I feel healthier just touching it" He smiles, holding her hand closely.

Kagome looked away, pulling her hand out of his grip. She hovered her hand over her arm, sighing in relief as the dull ache went away.

After she finished her task, she turned her attention back to this strange man.

"Um, look… Thanks for rescuing me and all, but I really need to be getting back to the main land."

"Oh, that is impossible, at least for two weeks or so. It was a three day run in my true form, and I cannot leave my village until the hunting party and the scavenging party return. It is my responsibility as heir to keep my tribe's best interests in mind, yet I also have ties to you. I will return you to your home as soon as possible."

"Look here, mister-"

"My name is Ken."

"Okay. Look here, Ken, you don't seem to understand the importance of me getting back to where I come from. I" Kagome made a face, "Belong to a powerful lord. And I know that he is angry at me and will take this anger out on anyone and everyone, including your tribe. Please. It is better for everyone if I just go back to the mainland. Today… No, ten minutes ago." Kagome got up, looking around. She felt all but naked, in her thin summer kimono, and without her bag.

And she felt empty, because Sesshomaru had not come to find her, even if it would have resulted in her imminent death.

"I can give you a pelt. You look cold, and I doubt that your lord wouldn't want you to catch chill and die."

Kagome smiles in thanks, accepting the thicker pelt made from a large animal that she didn't recognize. She shooed him out of the hut that she stood in, pulling on the pelt that smelt of lavender and seemed well worn and well kept. Finding that the pelt resembled Kouga's, Kagome wrapped it around herself, covering her chest and back, before tying it in place with its small leather strings.

Coming out of the hut, the first words that she heard were from Ken.

"Little woman, I doubt that anyone is able to own you, but I am sure your owner will understand. He sounds honorable. He will understand that I am honor bound to stay in my village and protect the remaining villagers until the rest of my tribe returns.

_Damn. Good point. Logical point. Why can't I ever find someone that doesn't have logic?_

So, begrudgingly, Kagome consented that she would stay until he was able to take her back.


	17. A bit Touchy Feely, eh?

Kagome had fallen into routine, after a few hard mornings when Ken would wake her up at an ungodly hour, have her help the remaining women of the tribe prepare food, and then force her to sit still for several hours because "She was so small that if she moved too much, she might disappear". Needless to say, it irked her more than she can articulate without a bunch of patience that she didn't currently possess. She wanted to be back, with the gang and Shippo and Rin and everybody.

With a sigh, Kagome continued along the beach, looking longingly out towards the mainland, imagining that she was picking flowers with Rin, Jaken was getting kicked repeatedly by the village children, and Sesshomaru was looking on with a smile.

"… Sesshomaru…" Kagome said pathetically, biting her lip. She never would have guessed she missed that overbearing, cynical, sadistic, considerate, smart, handsome, witty… Where was she going with that? It was as if the old sayings were true, that absence did make the heart grow fonder…

-;-

Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin. He had no sign of his mistress, no word or call or hint or rumor of her whereabouts. He had swept the countryside to the north, south, east and west. He was tempted to put a reward on her safe return, and yet he knew that the only thing that would bring about is pain and woe, and perhaps a few people dead.

He sighed softly, deciding to leave the mainland and search a few of the islands. He was getting desperate and he was tired of feeling his heartstrings – which he had no idea existed, mind you – pull and tug and burn with the desire to burrow her into his flesh and carry her around and never let her out of his sight. He transformed, taking to the skies and heading off of the mainland. He chose a random scent to follow, having exhausted all of his original leads long ago. He tracked it with haste, going farther and farther away from his home. He howled a warning to the skies, barring away all from his path.

-;-

Kagome looked up from the kettle filled with laundry she was tending to, her ears attuned to the reverberating sound that still echoed in her ears. Her heart quickened in her chest, and she abandoned the pot in favor of running to the shore of the island to scan the skies for his form, his smell, his shape, his color, anything that would tell her of his presence.

"Sesshomaru! I'm here! Sesshomaru!" She called fitfully, waving her arms, jumping up and down, sprinting a few paces to the left or right.

And then she saw it. She saw him. His form massive to her eyes, she stumbled back on her rear, looking up at him. He transformed and dropped down gracefully, not a hair out of place, a gentle smile plastered to his face.

_Gods he is beautiful. Even more so when he smiles…_

He stooped down to her, his lips meeting hers in a chaste yet tender kiss, his arms pulling her close to him. He growled softly in approval, trying to memorize everything about her: the way she smelled, the way she felt, the way she trembled slightly under his hands. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, his tongue meeting hers in a flurry of passion. Kagome pulled him closer to her, her hands tangling in his stupid, perfect silver locks. She stood, her hands tracing their way to his chest and face and those glorious stripes of his.

He had to calm his breathing for a second to ensure he didn't take her then and there. He picked her up gently, smiling softly at her, the gesture meant for her and her alone.

"Perhaps I was mistaken. Perhaps you do belong to this Taiyoukai." Said Ken softly, smiling at the couple. He bowed in respect to Sesshomaru, smiling softly at the woman-child.

"Explain yourself, atronach. Why has my miko yet to be transported back to my domain?"

"Why Sesshomaru-sama, I was honor bound to remain here. The hunting and scavenging parties have yet to return and I would be shamed forever if my people were slaughtered during the return of your precious mistress. However, I did keep her safe. Isn't that all that you can expect of me?"

Sesshomaru eyed him doubtfully, but pulled Kagome against him. He paused a moment, his face twisting with some odd emotion.

"Thank you, for keeping my mistress safe. You and your kin will receive compensation for housing and clothing her, and making sure no harm had come over her. We shall take our leave now. Jaken shall come here in seven day's time. Do not eat or attack him, and he shall work out the terms."

And then they were gone, Sesshomaru glad to get away from the island. He would never live thanking the worm for keeping his mistress safe down, but lucky for him they would likely keep it to themselves. He hugged Kagome tight to his form, content to fly her home with her leaning against his shoulder, snoring softly. He looked down at her, his eyes softening just slightly, but then his beast surged forward, seizing the moment to take the controls while his controlled, pristine, 'I-am-so-much-better-than-thou' other half was weak in the knees for their mistress. He smiled deviously in delight, his eyes bleeding red. He made sure he closed and locked the mental constraints of his own prison, locking Sesshomaru away. And while frosty lords are away, the dogs will play, ne?

He nuzzled her closer to his body, sniffing and frowning slightly. The stink of the Golem's was saturating her. He didn't like it. They smelled like the clay miko: of death and graveyard soil and life not rightfully attained. He would not stand for their stench covering up her gentle smell of sunlight and spring rain.

-;-

Kagome awoke to the feel of something warm, wet, and strange feeling rubbing itself along her neck and face. Ignoring her instinctual urge to scream like a sissy-girl and flail until she hurt herself, she cracked one eye open, only to be met with a ruby red eye. She resisted the urge to sigh.

"Stop it. Put me down." She said softly, awaking slowly from her beautiful, disgusting dream. She wanted to scream in rage and smack at Sesshomaru, for interrupting her sleep.

"_Did someone have a good dream? It smells like it…" r_umbled Sesshomaru as he was licking her neck in long, lazy strokes, cleansing the smell of others from her skin. He took a moment to take a deep inhale from her pulse point, delighting in the shivering of her slight form.

The blush that covered her face was immediate, violent, and all encompassing.

"W-what?" She said, looking away from him, her shaky breath coming out in strangled gasps. She struggled in his arms, attempting to get away so she could assess the damage.

"_Relax, miko. It is fine. Quite a delicious smell, after all. Perhaps you would allow me to sample you some time, ne?"_ He smirked happily, latching on to her neck, sucking softly. He sat back and admired the mark he bestowed upon her skin. It was such a lovely shade of red, and it glistened in the light from the moon, for he had decided that he was going to take his time on the way home. And that meant all the more time to play with his miko. _His_.

She gasped, touching the mark, her fingers feeling the edges and she resisted the urge to yell.

"You ass! Why'd you do that?" She ground out, poking and prodding the hickey, willing it to disappear from her skin.

He cocked his head to the side, an innocent façade falling into place.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" He asked, his hands that were holding her to him inching higher, just centimeters from her plump rear. He smiled softly, thanking the stupid golems for one thing: easy access. Apparently, they didn't believe in underclothes, meaning that his dear priestess's dearer rear end was bare. He resisted the urge to salivate.

Kagome squeaked, feeling his fingers come into contact with bare skin. She sucked in a breath, the blush that spread across her features having a mind of its own, even as she willed the blood to go back to its rightful place. And she gasped, as he took hold of a handful of her ass, kneading the tender flesh. While her defenses were down, his mouth met hers in a needy fashion, and she nearly kicked herself when she responded, her mouth molding to his, her tongue tracing the shape of his lip, the curve of his fang, the tip of his tongue. She shivered and moaned in wonton delight.

"S-Sesshomaru… We're gonna crash. You should focus on the sky. So stop it…"

"Silly little woman. I could fly the simple route home half-dead and asleep. Relax. I will not take anything my so-called better half has not already." He said dismissively, his hands exploring the expanses of exposed skin that was bare to him. He ignored the thrumming in his lower half, and the fact that his loin cloth no longer fit properly, and the fact that the only thing he wanted to do was throw her down, and rut her until she was raw. He could keep himself in check. He just wanted to see how far he could push.

His fingers delved into the fur top that clung to her shapely form in all the sinful, libertine ways. He brushed the side of her breast, watching her expression change from one of embarrassed pleasure to one of complete mortification. He circled closer and closer to the already pebbled peak, whispering in her ear:

"_I apologize for my controlled counterpart. He is simply jealous of the half-demon, and is worried that you do not like him as you do Inuyasha" _He brushed her nipple with his thumb gently, smiling at her soft moan.

"I-I don't understand… Inuyasha and I are just friends. He's like my older brother, a-and besides, he has Kikyo." Kagome gasped out, squirming in his arms, trying to remain focused on the conversation and not the wetness between her legs. She groaned loudly, arching her chest closer to him as he pinched her nipple and twisted it.

"_Oh, I know this, miko. However, lord Ice-stuck-up-his-ass is a bit of an insecure jerk. He didn't know how to go about telling you; however, I have the bigger set of balls between the two of us, and have no problem asking."_ He grinned, tugging the small bit of flesh between his fingers, delighting in her gasp of surprise.

"Well, tell him he is stupid! I. Do. Not. Like. Inuyasha. Like. That."

Sesshomaru smiled brightly, which almost gave Kagome a heart attack, and he leaned down and gave her a toe-curling, heart-stopping, mind-shattering kiss. At that point, she turned, clinging to him and attempting to return the kiss with as much fever as he was dishing it out.

His hand extracted itself from her ass and instead invaded her small thatch of curls, toying with them slowly, his hand squeezing and pinching her swollen nipple in a lazy, happy, drunk manor. He bent down a bit, licking and sucking on the tender flesh of her neck, marking her clearly for all to know.

How receptive would she be to a tongue bath? He wondered.

He set her down gently, making sure she was stably on her feet before letting her go. He tugged open her top and attempted not to drool at the barely-there shiver, the flash of lust in her eyes, the moment of fear. How long had it been since he had taken a woman? He, the more feral part of the being called Sesshomaru, was sure that his "master" hadn't let him partake of a female in this way in at least one hundred years.

He latched to her chest like a newborn pup, sucking her throbbing nipple as though he actually expected milk to coat his tongue. She hissed in response, having not expected such a thing. She attempted to dislodge him, before her arousal became so apparent that even she would have to acknowledge the fact that she was wet and needy and her hormones weren't helping matters at all. She was confused. Befuddled. Whenever Inuyasha touched her at all, she transformed into the blushing virgin she truly was, and yet when this man – Demon, she reminded herself sardonically – touched her in this way… All that she wished to do was melt.

The cocky smirk that met her when she looked down at the man – who she perhaps… maybe… no, she wouldn't admit the 'l' word, even to herself – who was touching her in these sinful ways was unexpected, but she had to resist the urge to throw a temper-tantrum when he removed himself from her and righted her clothing.

"_It is time to make camp, miko."_


	18. Of Little Workers and Hormones

WARNING: THINGS GET REAL 'M' RATED UP IN DIS' PIECE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"Girls, we've been had," Bossy shouted at her companions. The blush that stained her cheeks was unwilling to leave her and even Angry was unable to utter a word in dispute. That damn dog had taken them by surprise, and they were unable to do a darn thing about it. The way his fingers caressed her enflamed skin, the way the moon had illuminated his silver locks, the way his ruby red eyes bored into her very soul…

Bossy had to fan herself, shaking her head in shame. How in the seven layers of hell had the utterly unstoppable force that was Kagome's mind… She sighed, unwilling to complete the utter lie even to herself.

"It's not fair! He is so… And his eyes were so… And that smile! Oh, that smile will keep me awake tonight!" Angry cried out, frustrated beyond compare. "I want a redo! He seduced me! I call foul!" She flopped onto the break room couch, sighing dramatically.

"Well I know one thing: Tired will be uber pissed that she missed that. Damn girl knows better than to sleep on the job!" Depressed shouted, falling onto the couch in a fit of girlish giggles.

Bossy looked on, trying not to rip her hair out. The world was ending. There was not a way to fix it. Her crew had apparently lost their minds, and the system was fried, and any command that was imputed into the consoles was blatantly ignored. Kagome was sure to either go insane or get fired, and she needed this job. She had a Kagome husband, a Kagome cat, and three Kagome kids to support!

"How can this be happening…?"

~;~

Kagome blushed as she stepped away from Sesshomaru, refusing to acknowledge the predatory gaze he leveled on her. She sighed dramatically, rolling out the sleeping pelt that Ken had given her. She started when she felt a hand at her back, and she turned slowly with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Just uh… going to sleep here, Sesshomaru! Ha ha! No reason to touch me, or look at me or talk to me. I'll be going to bed now!" Kagome said awkwardly, edging herself to the very furthest corner of camp.

She just couldn't deal with Sesshomaru. She especially couldn't deal with this touchy-feely-groping Sesshomaru who was far blunter than his calmer and cooler Ice-sickle-stuck-up-his-ass counterpart. She laid out her sleeping mat, not daring to look over her shoulder to see that his eyes were boring holes into her back. Or to see that he was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. She felt his gaze upon her back like she felt his hands on her still over sensitive skin.

She bent over to smooth out the fur and shrieked as she felt something ghost over her rear. With wide eyes, she turned to look at Sesshomaru, who was still on the other side of the clearing, looking up at the moon. She turned bright red, embarrassed at her reaction to nothing (?).

With a small smile, Sesshomaru glanced in her direction, having discreetly felt her up. He just couldn't help himself: her rear was up in the air for the taking, and if he didn't have such self-control (even in this form), then he would have seen that as an open invitation to have his way with her. And what a lovely meeting that would be, he thought wistfully. The look of utter surprise that would have crossed her face, her brief look of anger, perhaps even fear… The way she would eventually moan and gasp and writhe under his imposing form… The way he would cover her tiny form completely, and the way her lips would be bruised and swollen and ripe and his for the taking. He couldn't stop the grumble that escaped his lips or the satisfied smile that surfaced on his face when she looked nervously over at him, looking like a cornered and very vulnerable animal.

Oh, how he wanted her to flee. Wanted her to run. Wanted to chase her down…

Sesshomaru rattled the bars of the cage he was trapped in, growling and hissing and spitting at his very haughty, very annoying and yet more primal side.

"Stop it! You're acting like a love-sick puppy! Stop! I demand that you get back in this cage and let me take control!" He ground out, flustered and ruffled. He was half tempted to shout at himself, but he was better than that. At least for now.

He tried to ignore the bestial laugh that was his only response to his demand. At this point, his entire being knew he was helpless – such a disgusting word, especially using it to describe the Killing Perfection – to stop anything that his beast might do. And the pit of worry in his stomach sprouted into a full grown tree of despair.

~;~

"Kagome. I know you are not sleeping" Said a smiling Sesshomaru, leaning against a tree in his favorite (non-sexual) position, an arm draped lazily over his knee as he stared at her stiffened form across the campfire. Such an adorable girl, he thought to himself.

She sat up, glaring at him, pushing her tangled hair out of her face and scowling when her hand caught in a particularly bad mass of knots. She growled, pointing an accusatory finger at his smirking form.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru! Stop looking at me! You're going to mess around and burn holes into me if you look any harder. Just… Look the other way. Or something. Just don't look at me anymore, okay? You're making me nervous. I feel like if I fall asleep, you'll eat me for dinner or something" She grumbled, letting out a frustrated sigh.

His grin was immediate. "That can be arranged, if you so desire, mistress"

And her blush was uncontrollable. "You are one sick bastard, you know that, Sesshomaru?" She huffed, rolling onto her side for the fifth or sixth time that night. She desperately wanted sleep. Was that too damn much to ask for?

"Now that is where you are wrong, little one" Insert predatory smile here, "I'm neither sick nor a bastard. Besides, you make it so fun to mess with you. And so easy too"

There was a flutter of silk, and then Kagome opened her eyes only to be met with Sesshomaru's ruby red orbs, staring into her soul. Her breath hitched, as his lips met hers in a needy kiss that stole away all sense of reason. She kissed him back as his arms slipped about her waist, his lips moving down to her neck, where he nibbled and licked and kissed and left little love-bites all along the tender skin along her jaw. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down to the ground with her. He purred into her mouth, his claws finding all of the little leather straps that held her clothing to her form, slicing through the small restraints impatiently.

He distracted her with his mouth, making sure that he didn't scare her away. He shifted a bit, trying not to note how his usually baggy pants didn't fit him correctly any more. Then her clothing fell away, and she was bare before his eyes, which devoured her caramel nipples and the dark blush that extended far down her chest. He moved between her legs, spreading them slightly, his mouth watering at the musky aroma of sex and lust unfulfilled that met his nose in heaving waves. He smiled down at her, his mouth closing around the already bruised, already pebbled nipple, his fingers trailing down her body before coming into contact with the soft hair at the apex of her thighs.

She moaned and gasped, not familiar with the touch of a man, especially this one. She attempted to hold completely still, she attempted to not stiffen up, she attempted not to buck her hips as his fingers found the little bundle of nerves that was normally hidden from view but now stood proudly out of her, glistening in her juices, that gave her such sinful yet decadent and luxurious pleasure. She attempted all these things, yet failed so horribly.

-;-

Each moan, gasp, sigh, and scream… Any sound that came from her mouth was greedily taken, boosting his male pride to dangerous levels. He grinned inwardly to himself.

Do you see now Sesshomaru? Do you see how soft and pliant and needy she becomes under our expert touch? Her smell and her responsiveness and that beautiful blush that is slowly covering her entire body tell both you and me that no other has touched her in this way. See how she allows us to touch her so? We could probably take her here, on the forest floor, and not a single complaint would escape her lips.

And Sesshomaru stood there, his eyes wide as she reacted better than a bitch in heat. Her smell… Her expression… How he wanted it to be him who was touching her at this point. His beast didn't adequately appreciate her. He needed to touch her. With a violent shove, he broke from his bindings.

-;-

Kagome gasped, noting through her hormonal haze that Sesshomaru's eyes changed back to their honey golden color. He ripped himself violently from her frozen form, growling at himself in frustration. He stood, and turned away from her, forcing a sense of focus to wash over his throbbing mind.

"I… I am sorry, miko. Do not worry. This will not happen again. I will be back" He said, pushing his hair out of his face, shaking his head in shame.

"Wait, Sesshomaru! What did I do wrong?" She laughed at herself dangerously, " I'm sorry. I should have known better. Sesshomaru, lying with a human, a miko? Preposterous, right?" She said, pulling her clothing back on, embarrassed and needy and upset with herself. She turned away from him, trying to keep the tears at bay, trying to get the leather straps to magically fix themselves, trying not to let his rejection of her weigh too heavily on her mind. She failed at all of these things, when a pained sob wretched itself from her being.

She swiped at her eyes, becoming ever more upset at herself. "I am so damn stupid…" She turned, running away from him. She fled, leaving behind the scent of tears, heart-ache and anger, while the scent of lust unfulfilled and arousal still hung headily in the air.

-;-

"Mother Fuck!" Cried Bossy, throwing down her hard hat, stomping around and dissolving into a full out temper-tantrum. What the hell?

"Calm down, bossy! Sheesh. And while you're at it, tell Sad to get out of my seat" Angry said in a bored manor, gesturing towards her control panel where Sad was man-handling the console, looking quite similar to a crazy lady.

"I fucking give up! Fuck you all! I don't need this shit! I quit! I am so damn tired of that damn dog and his damn ward and the damn kami always fucking with us! My life is hard enough. I don't need this shit! I quit! For all this, I'd rather work down in the throat or the stomach or nose, damnit!" Bossy exploded, walking out of the command center, before realizing that she had just walked into the break room.

"Damn wrong door. Totally ruined my dramatic exit." She grumbled to herself, plopping back into her comfy chair. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Did one of you go to a porn site or something? Did you all give the system a virus?" She asked in a frustrated way.

"Well, I didn't!" Angry ground out.

"Me neither!" Chimed in Sad.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sighed sleepy who had been ripped away from her dream by all the yelling that Bossy was doing.

"It was me!" cried Hormonally Charged, who always seemed to be on the verge of dissolving into a fit of moaning. She turned bright red, looking down at her feet shyly.

"Damnit! No wonder the system isn't responding! Damn! Now what? I don't want to blank the system, but that antivirus software hasn't worked properly since the whole, 'free video-games' episode."

"I said sorry about that a bunch of times, okay? Jeez," Complained Angry.

"Well, someone give me options"

"We could just let nature run its course"

"Are you stupid? Next."

"Uh… Well, you could go down to the main power supply and unplug her for a few seconds, and then reboot the system."

"Too much work. Next."

"You could let Hormonally Charged take the wheel"

"Let's just let nature run its course," Droned Bossy, sitting back. "I think there's nothing we can do anyway. Fuck it."

-;-

He really didn't want to chase her. He truly tried to control himself. But he couldn't. He was a predator by nature. He lived to hunt, to smell the stink of fear and tears in the air as he pounced on his prey and ripped a chunk out of its neck.

But this… This was maddening. The more she ran the more his blood pounded in his ears and the more his heart raced and the more tempted he was to throw her down and fuck her into oblivion. His beast was content to sit back in his cage and chuckle to himself, glad that he didn't have to work any harder to get the one he wanted.

Sesshomaru flew through the air, trailing her slowly, toying with her, playing with her mind, taking large handfuls of her generous rear before disappearing back into the brush. She didn't suspect a thing, but the scent of fear, and anger wafted into his nose every time he came near.

When she collapsed, he couldn't help but stand over her, his golden eyes boring into her very soul as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head up to his, kissing her in a way that belied his desire to rut her. He wanted her to know that if nothing else, her pleasure came first.

"Stand, Kagome. I want to prove you wrong," He ordered, his eyes daring her to deny him. He smiled slightly at her when she complied. He lifted up the fur that still clung to her form defiantly, before hooking one of her legs onto his shoulder, spreading her for his viewing. He heard her mumbled complaint, so quiet in the face of her embarrassment. That was blatantly ignored as he licked her little bundle of nerves that stood out of her so innocently.

The gasp that that elicited was only a boost to his male ego.

"S-Sesshomaru" Kagome said, in a needy, moaning whisper. His eyes flashed red, before he got control over himself, giving her long licks from the cleft of her ass to the tip of clit, his ears ringing as her cries of pleasure intensified. Her hands seized his head, too embarrassed to push him closer, yet too needy to push him away. It was a sinful combination, and she cried out in utter delight.

And then there were fingers. They touched her calf, then her inner thigh, then her clit. It stopped there, rubbing small circles around the little bit of flesh, teasing her into a frenzy. Then it moved lower, coming into contact with her most secret of treasures, glistening in her juices that streamed out of it in perhaps the most erotic show of need that Sesshomaru had ever had the honor to see.

At that moment, all else fell to the wayside: his quest for conquest could be put on hold, his lands could be stolen from him, the sorceress could curse him again and again, and yet, at this moment, he wanted nothing else but to make her happy. To make her cry out in ecstasy. To make her love him.

He pushed his fingers inside her gently, slowly, noting every curve, swell and contour that the inside of her had to give him. He rubbed gently, not pumping his fingers in and out, just moving them in a lazy, exploratory way that had her crying out and bucking towards his hand.

"Please, Sesshomaru!" Her throat closed up, and she was unable to make another sound, except for a pathetic mewling sound that urged him on, urged him to make her explode on his tongue and fingers.

"Please what, Kagome? Tell me what you want." He said in a cheeky way, his thumb moving to stroke her clit lightly, just barely touching it, delighting in the way that it seemed to stick out further in an attempt to have him press on it more.

"I – I don't – I can't… I don't know! Just – Just don't stop, for the love of kami!" She cried, her body arching closer and closer to him, her face twisted in a mix of need and pleasure, her hands pulling on his hair, attempting to spur him on.

He was unmoved. He continued at his languid pace, smiling at her like the cat that ate the canary.

He pressed his fingers into her as deeply as he could, the tips of his claws stroking the delicate flesh with the upmost control and precision. She cried out, her world spinning around her as her hands and arms jerked his head towards her needy body, having finally gotten over their embarrassment.

"Please, Sesshomaru! Dear kami above… L-lick me… how you were… please…" She panted, her body trembling in the little tremors from his chuckle, trying not to be too embarrassed.

"As you wish"

His tongue invaded every small bit of flesh that her lips contained. He flicked his tongue against her clit, rumbling his pleasure when she would gasp or cry out or beg him to continue. He latched onto it, sucking the bit of flesh hard, his tongue still circling the beating, throbbing swollen clit, his fingers pumping in and out faster and faster, careful of her tender insides. He lapped up her juices when she came on his fingers, panting his name, her body tensing as he continued to lick her until the waves of pleasure had diminished to just ripples of satisfaction.

She untangled her body from his, blushing softly as she righted her clothing.

He stood slowly. "Now miko, I hope you understand that your humanity has nothing to do with my desire to refrain from rutting you until you can no longer walk. Actually, it is only due to my desire to rut you in the comfort of my own castle, in my own bed that you have yet to be bent under me in the proper recieveing position and fucked into oblivion. Now, come miko. Back to camp."

He turned from her, holding her hand as he lead her back to their camp.

She thanked the kami for the dark; He thanked the kami for her blush that was still totally visible.

* * *

Whew! Well, after many a request to do a full lemon, I gave it my best. I was so excited that I finally finished this that I didn't even put it through my beta. So if it sucks, well I sorry. Btw, this is six whole pages of text in Microsoft Word (do not own. Dont sue)!


	19. A look into the madness of Arisu

WARNING: NON-CON, INCEST UP AHEAD.

_;_

Arisu looked on angrily, glaring into the orb. How dare Sesshomaru… How dare he?

She would admit that it was she who cursed Sesshomaru. She had intended for the little kappa demon to fail. And from that little creature's failure, she would rise as Sesshomaru's savior, who he would then fall madly in love with and they would have little elemental puppies running around.

But… That girl. She was the cause of all of Arisu's suffering. She had to be able to suppress the curse. She had to be able to weave some sort of trickery around the aloof lord. She HAD to ruin all of Arisu's plans.

"What to do, what to do…" She turned to her apothecary's satchel, where she rummaged around for a bit.

"Hmm… Fire Salts? No, I've already blown up someone this month."

More rummaging.

"Void Salts? I could conjure a Storm Golem I guess, but that doesn't seem very original. Hmmm… Mutant wolf? Gigantic crab? Disease infested vermin? I don't know… Those all sound like 'been there's, done that's'"

She wracked her brain, trying to think of the perfect way to make the girl suffer.

"Oh! A troll. A troll! What a lovely idea!" She laughed evilly, only to have that cut short by a fit of coughing.

"I'll send a troll! Those things are hell to kill and they heal so fast! She won't have a chance! And then the troll will feast on her gooey bits and Sesshomaru will be so… _heartbroken_… and I'll be there to be his shoulder to cry on! Muhahahahahahahahaha!"

Now Arisu was at one time a perfectly sane woman. She was borne from a very well to do lord. Everything she ever needed academically was met. He bought her tome after tome of incantations, conjurations, restorations, alterations, illusions… He bought the rarest ingredients for her to grind with mortar and pestle and distill into powerful potions and dangerous poisons. He bought her everything she would ever require for her academic career. She had no friends, except her little ghost friend, but she could only conjure him once a month, unless she wanted to cram herself into an early grave.

It wasn't that she was ugly. The opposite was quite true. Her beautiful eyes and bright, scholarly countenance made her quite popular. Her haughty façade made her the pride of all her father's formal balls. Her quick wit and keen hearing made her a force to be reckoned with in the war meetings. She was the perfect daughter. She did what she was told. When her father said jump, she inquired how high.

But what she wanted, what she truly, truly desired was to be a woman. To fall in love. To have little babies running around, to hear the soft _pitter patters_ of little feet on the wooden floor. That is what she most desired.

When she told her father of her wishes, he laughed in her face, and locked her in the dungeon until she agreed to never speak of such things ever again. And so she became the family spy, who found all of the little secrets that the rival lords had and threatened to expose them or wage war on them exploiting these weaknesses.

One day, her father requested an audience with her.

"Daughter, I need you to lay waste to a rival lord. I require you to kill his family members , and burn his castle to the ground. But, leave him alive. I want him to suffer"

She looked on in shock, not sure how to respond. She had never killed. Never. And now he expected her to kill not one but 12 people, in cold blood, perhaps ruining the man forever? She didn't have it in her to do so. She'd rather fall on her own dagger and kill herself.

And so she tried to do. She pointed her dagger at her throat, the ebony blade gleaming in the sunlight streaming in from the window. She gave a small prayer to kami-sama, asking for mercy, as she drove the blade forward, aiming for her exposed, pale neck.

She started, looking down, watching as the expensive ebony dagger skittered across the floor noisily, the jagged edge glinting the sunlight into her eyes. She glared at her father, her heart clenching in her chest.

"I won't do it, father!" She cried, her hands clenched in indignation.

His hand met her face, and she closed her eyes, shocked that he had struck her. Her entire face tingled in pain, and she could already feel her lip swelling. He had never even threatened to lay a hand on her.

"F-father?" She asked, holding her still throbbing face, refusing to let the tears fall. He struck her again, harder, and she crumpled to the floor. She could taste blood in her mouth, and she couldn't find the will to open her left eye. The concept of pain was new to her. She had never so much as scraped her knee, let alone been struck with the intention of harming.

He grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her upright.

"You will kill his family. I am not afraid to beat you until you consent"

He hefted her up by her beautiful, swan-like neck, and pressed her against the wall, watching with avid interest as she clawed desperately at his hands. He pulled her forward, before slamming her back against the wall. She stopped struggling, going limp in his hands.

And for a second, her father lost himself. He blinked painfully, looking at her closely.

"K-Kanna?" He looked beyond her, his eyes not seeing his daughter, but seeing his late wife. He whispered her name over and over, his lips ghosting over her petal soft lips. His hand moved from her neck to the ties of her dress, parting them without hurry, not hearing or not caring about her distressed cry of 'father, stop!'. His hand glided over her chest, pinching her nipple brutally.

"Kanna…" He warned, his eyes not his own, the pain fogging his judgment. He gave a final pull, and her clothing parted slowly from her form, as if the fabric itself couldn't bear to be away from her body. But gravity forced it to part from her shivering, frightened, stricken body, and it glided down her pale shoulders and left her bare before his eyes.

His eyes roamed over his daughters form, noting how her nipple was red and swollen from his forceful tugging, and yet the other was pale pink, matte even in the bright stream of light that pervaded the otherwise dim room. He looked closer, examining the way her blue veins stood out in contrast to her lily white skin, the way that her small nipples tipped her breasts, just rounding in her upcoming maturity.

He pushed her to the ground, his hand fisted in her hair. He kneeled above her, his eyes wild in his confusion, even though the fog in his mind was clearing, dissipating with haste. He knew what he was doing. He didn't stop.

"You want to be a mother? A wife? Fine! Let me show you what to expect from your 'husband'! This is how he will express his love for you!" He shouted, opening her legs, his eyes daring her to fight. And she rose to the challenge, thrashing under her father, confused and upset and utterly mortified.

He struck her head against the marble floor, growling his distaste to her. He pressed his fingers against her dry slit, rubbing her roughly. "Do you know how to make a child that you desire so much?" He asked softly, whispering in her ear to her, rubbing his fingers lovingly across her nipples, his eyes glued to the still soft and pliant peaks.

"A man and a woman meet. They do as the animals do." He whispered, positioning himself at her virgin entrance , having pushed down his layer after layer of clothing in order to expose himself. He pressed the bulbous head of his member against her unwilling slit, frowning at the lack of moisture, before pressing himself into her roughly, all the way to the hilt.

Her cry of pain and confusion startled his hips into motion, and he found himself glad that she now was easier to move in. He panted softly, licking and kissing her entrancing nipples, moving against her unresponsive body in a frenzy of lust. He pulled her hair, tilting her head back, sucking on the tender flesh of her pale, beautiful neck.

He couldn't help but think to himself: What a whore. The little bitch.

And then he also remembered the time in his youth, when his father loomed above him in the same way that he now loomed over his daughter, or the various times when he was instructed to meet with his unwilling mother and to move over her, under her, beside her, for his father's amusement.

After a few moments, he shuddered, releasing his seed inside her young, yet to be fertile womb.

He hissed in her ear, resting his forehead against hers. He pulled out quickly, and a startled gasp left him, as his body froze, slowly. His daughters eyes, who had taken a hollowed out appearance soon after he began, were finally beginning to refocus.

She looked at her father, surprised to see that he was covered in a thick layer of ice. Her eyes widened, shocked, but she nodded her head sadly. He was no longer alive. Or he wouldn't be for very long. In the amount of time that it would take all the servants to free him, he would have long since been dead.

She sat up, ignoring the pain between her legs, and held her hand against the thin ice on the back of her father's neck.

"I still love you father, although I will never forgive you" She whispered, cooing to him softly. She ignored the distressed moaning, and the tearful wordless begging. His eyes clouded over and his noises slowed.

She took a deep breath.

She let an icicle go, piercing his neck as an arrow would. His brain stem and spine were separated on impact. He was dead before he hit the ground.

She left that day, and never came back.


	20. Insert Little Girl with Broken Foot

Arisu paced uneasily in her small hut.

"What to do, what to do…?" She asked herself.

She was second guessing her plans. What if she killed the miko and the icy demon lord hated her forever more? What if she screwed up and the miko was way stronger than she could ever be and the miko killed her in a bloody and gruesome fashion?

She plopped down on her futon, and popped a morsel of dried newt into her mouth, humming to herself. Arisu was crazy. She didn't have a death wish. There was a very real and very serious difference between the two. She tilted her head to the side curiously, an idea hatching in her head.

The woman was entirely too helpful. Kind to a fault. With a bit of theatrics and mayhap a healthy dose of histrionics, she could very easily infiltrate the patchwork group and skillfully garner all the information that she would need to make an accurate deduction of whether or not she would be able to cheat Kagome out of Sesshomaru's heart (or his groin, she wasn't entirely sure of which was more accurate). She knew that he was attached. The steamy affair of the last encounter between the two was enough to attest to that. But if it was only sexual, if it was only in his lust hazed mind that he desired the girl, just the girl's body, not necessarily her mind or her feelings, the she could very easily steal him away.

And while she wasn't one to be particularly hubristic, she felt that at the very least, she and the miko were matched.

Magic and holy energy: Basically the same idea. Only one was applicable to both sides of the fence, where the other, unless supremely powerful, was only effective against those in the darker end of the spectrum. Arisu gathered the necessary ingredients to begin her brew.

"I always screw this one up… Okay, Eye of newt first, then fire salts, then the black nightshade crushed into a fine pulp… What am I forgetting? Ho hum… OH! Oh, I almost forgot the blood root! And the fat of one demon…" She said to herself as she stirred in the ingredients, mindful to keep the brew away from her skin until the very last ingredient was mixed in. The mixture, which began with pure water fresh from the river, had bubbled and turned a light blue, then an ominous black, before settling and turning back to its original color. Should anyone stop her, it would give off the smell and look of a flask of water, nothing more, nothing less.

This particular potion only started working when you said the name backwards of whoever you were trying to fool, and would only remain in effect as long as you were with them. It was the best that she could do at the current moment, for it had been a very long while since she had gone ingredient hunting. So, she stashed away the vial in her satchel, a very expensive item from the west, and she packed within said item a change of clothes, all of her meditation tools, her mortar and pestle, and enough bowls to safely store any item that she may come across. She exited her hut, a small smile on her face, as she took off in the direction that she had last seen Sesshomaru and Kagome heading.

-;-

Kagome and Sesshomaru had gotten lost. Well, perhaps lost was the wrong way to put their situation. Kagome was completely and totally lost, and Sesshomaru was happy to keep her that way. He found himself glad that he was normally a stoic creature, who was even less apt to open his mouth and speak the human language.

When she asked him a question, he was ever so delighted to keep his mouth shut and level her with an almost bored look, which would send her into frenzy and she would rant and rave about how much of a pompous ass he was. He, of course, ignored every word she said and instead focused on confusing the path that they were taking more and of course he just had to bathe in her scent, spicy in her anger. Gods above, how he delighted in her responsiveness.

During one of her spats (which couldn't be counted as _their,_ because it takes two to quarrel and he was as frigid as ever), they came across a young girl, with nothing in her possession except a bag on her hip and the clothes on her back. She whimpered and begged the kindly miko to offer her aid, for she had twisted her ankle a while back and was quite vulnerable.

Sesshomaru was curious about how she had approached. He was, he thought quite hubristically, one of the most powerful beings in the world, at the very least. How dare the little woman barge right up to his mistress and ignore his presence all together. He flared his aura in warning, and yet she remained unaffected. Not even the slightest hint of fear in her scent, which was surprisingly light for a human. However, he noted absently, arousal rolled off of the miko in waves, who had taken to a striking blush. He lost his focus, more worried about how much more he could make her squirm under his heady power.

Arisu smiled sweetly, her inner self doing a victory dance as she pulled off perhaps the smoothest infiltration ever. She was helped over to a large rock, where the miko began work on her foot, and she smiled at the girl, glad to help out a soul in need. She bound her foot, making sure that she did the very best work that she could with her rudimentary tools.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do a better job of your foot, but all of my supplies are in my bag, at Sesshomaru's shiro." Kagome smiled apologetically, rubbing the girl's shoulder.

"Um… Thank you miss, I really appreciate your kindness. I abhor the thought of asking any more of you, milady, but I have nowhere else to go. Mayhap I am able to travel with you? I am utterly lost and my next of kin's locations are lost to me." She whimpered, tears starting in her eyes as she wiped them furiously, seemingly ashamed of her pathetic show.

Sesshomaru drew in a long breath, cursing the gods.

_Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? I don't want this little girl to travel with us! Tell her no, you twit!_

It is too late. She asked the miko, and she would be very upset with us if she refused her.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Sesshomaru, are you an inu or a neko? DO something!_

It is unfortunately beyond my power. If Kagome says yes, then I am obliged to listen to her.

"Of course you can! It is my duty to help those in need, and I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't mind another human in his mists" Kagome smiled sweetly.

And that is how the human miko and the Inu taiyoukai gained another follower, a human witch who was more or less crazy.

Arisu followed along with the two, hanging on the arm of Kagome, who smiled and was more than happy to help her along the road. Sesshomaru couldn't help but be a bit angry at the small slip of human girl, for she had brought all of his planning to a dead halt. Oh, gods above, how he cursed her.

After they had set up camp for the night, Kagome had started her trek to the hot springs, where she could wipe away the grime of the day and bring a new sense of invigoration to her stressed out mind. Sesshomaru had planned to ambush her while she bathed, confident that the girl was still on the ground of the camp, sleeping soundly next to the fire. And yet, when he arrived, seconds from plucking the girl out of the water, that little _Pest_ just happened to arrive, ready and willing to learn all that Kagome had to give her on the technology of her time.

_T-that… that… Ugh! What is this! All I frigging wanted was a few moments of peace with my mistress. Her smell… it haunts me… taunts me… and yet I am unable to do anything to appease myself! Damn that girl. Damn it!_

Calm yourself. This period of waiting will only make Kagome taste that much sweeter when she is moaning and writhing under us, her face twisted in pleasure. And oh, how sweet it will be when her name falls from our lips. Have patience, and you will thusly be rewarded.

_But I don't wanna!_

-;-

"Okay girls, things seem to have worked themselves out" Bossy said, a small smile of contentment on her face.

"Quit the lies, Bossy! I'm dying here! Sesshomaru hasn't so much as touched us in two days! Not to mention the fact that this twerp is totally slowing down progress. We could have drug ourselves to his castle and back TWICE by now, and yet here we are, waiting for this brat to drag her slow ass along. DAMNIT!"

Bossy sighed. There was no winning, was there?


	21. True Power Unveiled

Kagome smiled wearily, confused at the request of the young girl.

"You want me to what?" She asked, eyeing the vial of water that was held out to her, the shockingly pure glass winking at her in the dim sunlight.

"Drink it, please" She said, a small smile on her face, holding the bottle out to her, a vein twitching on the back of her neck.

Sesshomaru sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the two women who sat, chattering in circles like old ladies who had nothing better to do.

"And it will do what, again?" She asked, taking the bottle gingerly in her hands, looking at the liquid sloshing around inside. She sniffed the liquid, finding that it smelled of river water.

"Are you sure this is a potion? Are you trying to scam me out of payment? Cause I already told you that it doesn't really matter to me. .."

"Just _drink_ it, Kagome-chan!" She breathed, looking up at the woman expectantly. Kagome tilted her head, confused at the use of honorific and her name. Before the girl had only wanted to use her title, Miko, and she was sure that she was only a couple years older than the little girl. Yes, san would make more sense. Although she wasn't one for any sort of title at all, this little bit of information confused her.

"Um… Well, okay, I guess. This isn't going to make me sick or anything, is it?"

Arisu waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be silly. What kind of healer would I be if I made you sick! It should only make you feel more energized." Arisu said, uncertainly.

"Well, okay then. I guess." She popped the cork off of the bottle and downed it, shivering in distaste. The taste of warm water that had been kept in a bottle for too long filled her mouth and she suddenly felt as though the entire world around her popped. It was as though the entire world was a gigantic pimple, and with a great rush of force, the whole thing popped, expending all of its everything.

She shuddered, a hand coming to her temple as she heard Arisu mutter quietly to herself:

"Emogak, emogak, emogak, emogak!" She whispered fiercely, her eyes alight as though she had just received the best gift ever on her birthday. She studied Kagome's demeanor, watching as the spell did its work. She hastily droned out an incantation to slow time to the point of nearly stopping, taking her time to look closer at Kagome.

Kagome, who was swiftly spinning out of control, was having a difficult time making the world stop shifting around her. Arisu looked on, delighted to be able to use her magic. She rarely got any practice, and most of her knowledge is research based, forced into her head at a young age, and she was ready at a seconds notice for any situation that one could dream up. The wind changed. The sent upon the air became muted, the world faded, and Kagome glowed in a light that was not light, with a sound that was not sound, in a place on every map that didn't exist.

Arisu's spells from her years, no, her _lifetime_ of training, melted out of her mind as she stared into the eyes that were unseeing and yet all-knowing, from the face that was smooth as a pearl yet as jagged as the blade that several lower level oni carried at their waist pockets.

She stumbled back, watching as Kagome moved with a fluidity that was so strange because she moved just as swiftly as Arisu, and she felt the beginnings of true dread as the woman who was titled miko yet was so inexplicably not a miko turned her eyeless gaze to the girl. Kagome blinked several times, trying to blink away the painful clarity of it all. She could see the little veins pumping the girl's lifeblood throughout her body, could see through the skin and muscle culture and the vast array of molecules and atoms and electrons and all the other _sub_-subatomic structures that made up all things in the universe. She blinked and the world changed focus, and Kagome found herself staring at the little muscle called the heart beating frantically in the girl's chest.

But there was more than that. More than her eyesight had increased. She could hear _everything_. Everything. The blades of grass cutting through the wind in their slow motion state sounded like a train wreck, the beating of the girl's heart sounded like the breaking of a thousand slates of glass, a thousand girls screaming, a thousand mating cats… She felt as though her ears would burst, yet she wanted to hear more of it, to be one with the chaos that she never knew existed in the world she never saw through the proper eyes.

She blinked again, and the world changed once more. Everything settled back to how it was supposed to look only… Sharper. Clearer. Much better defined. She was terrified and yet, she wanted more.

She took a deep breath, and suddenly a world of flavors exploded on her tongue. She could taste the sharp tang of salt from the sweat on her face, the air near the hot spring, which was strong with the smell and taste of sulfur, and she could taste all of everything else. The ant crawling across the ground, herself, the boar yokai that were ten miles away, the leaf that billowed in the wind for an unusually long time before hitting the ground with a crash.

It was too much. Too soon. She could feel the world shimmer and shake and somehow there was a great release of energy. Too much energy. The world bounced back into the way it normally was with a snap, and she had to scream at every cell in her body to stay vertical. She wavered, sucked in a deep breath, and sighed. Arisu was prostrated before her, her eyes widened with awe and full of respect and remorse.

"Kagome-sama" she whispered, "You are not human. You are not a miko. I do not know what you are, for all of my years of research. All I know… is that you are not of this world, milady."

Kagome broke concentration, and before she knew what was happening, she was tumbling to the ground.

-;-

Inside Kagome's head was complete and utter chaos. The consoles had caught fire. The ground was littered with papers recording mundane things, like to make sure that she stepped around her desk to save her shins or that Souta was afraid of the dark and to remember that it was him who was sneaking into your bed, not some evil demon. Bossy hung her head, her eyes still bulging and she was fearful that they would remain that way for a long, long while. In the span of two minutes, the entire world as they knew it had cracked, shattered, and blew away in the wind like the crumbs from an empty bag of potato chips.

They had to fix it. But how do you fix what was not broken, but improved to the point that you could no longer control it? The power had ruined the consoles, and the brain had shifted, a new, totally unexplored room coming to light. When bossy had seen it, it felt as though it always existed. It was like seeing an old friend for the first time in ages. She wanted desperately to open the door, but she could sense that the second her hand came in contact with the door knob, the world would make a change, the meridians of power that had existed since time immemorial would skew and merge and the world would be forever different.

Arisu shivered as she was shoved roughly away from Kagome. Sesshomaru gathered the shimmering woman-child that was Kagome into his arms, looking over her, noting that her aura, although unchanged in the most basic ways was stronger, and it nearly choked him when he first breathed in the air around her. He composed himself, turning red rimmed eyes to the young girl.

"_What did you _do?" He growled out, anger bubbling through his veins in rivers of lava. But all the rage he dredged up was suddenly cooled and a strange and striking wave of calm pervaded all of his senses. He tried to bring back the white hot fury that had previously engulfed his entire being, but he found that he could not, no matter how hard he tried. He settled for glaring at her, calmly awaiting answers.

"Milord, it was a simple potion, meant to show me her true nature. I desired to see her, all of her, the way that the Kami view her. And if they truly view her as I have seen, I do not understand why she has not become the prized possession of one of them, for she was beautiful. Stunning. Terrifying. It is the rawest display of power I have ever witnessed, and I hope I am never subject to seeing something like that ever again. Or perhaps I do, for even though it was but a few seconds ago, I feel my blood singing and my body wanting to see her that way again. It was… Indescribable. My heart is torn askew by remembering her. It was like… It was like viewing nature personified. It was as though I was looking at all the Kami and the good things in the world and yet all the evils and the sins and the demons and the poisons of the world and yet she shimmered with a distinctly human power: She positively _sparkled_ with hope. With life. "

Arisu shivered, her eyes rolling back in her head as Kagome's voice whispered through her head, her mind not being able to truly process all that was happening. She died. Then she felt life breathing back into her. She felt thousands of seasons pass her, yet no time passed at all. She felt aged a thousand years, yet she felt as though she was born over and over and over again. It hurt unbearably. It was euphoric. It was ripping her apart. It was holding her together. Words burned through her head, yet her head was as silent as space, a vacuum of nothingness.

_**Be silent, girl. You must speak no more of me. I was sealed away for a reason.**_

And Arisu was overcome, overloaded with feelings and emotions, and she crumpled to the ground, at the feet of a very confused and a very worried Sesshomaru. He gathered the girl, who he felt the answers to all of his questions, and he hurried along to his shiro, sure that the best that he could do for the miko was to let her rest in the lap of luxury.

After several hours of restless travel, he settled her down to his bed, and placed the girl in a guest room, under lock and key to keep her until he had all of his answers.

The waiting was unbearable for him. He prayed to the Kami, to his father, to his ancestors, to the spirits, to the animals, to anything that would cross his mind. He just wanted his mistress to be well. She had become part of his life. He wasn't ready to admit, even to himself, that he loved her more than life itself. He didn't need to.

-;-

Kagome wandered the room she had been trapped in, confused about what was happening. How did she get here? Something about water, that left an acrid taste in her mouth? Or perhaps she fell down a well? She couldn't recall. When she first came into being, she was alone. Surrounded by a darkness so impenetrable that she couldn't draw breath into her lungs. After a while, she realized that she didn't need the air. And gradually, her world was flooded with light. It started as a single pinpoint of light, so striking in contrast with the rest of her world. And then there were other pinpoints. And then there were vast streams of light that cast away all darkness, and after overcoming her awe at the stark juxtaposition of the two worlds, she turned to come face to face with herself. Herself who was not herself. She was truth, lies, darkness, light. She was youth, age, wisdom, ignorance, love, hate, indifference. She was everything and nothing at once. She was her inner being.

Kagome took in the sight before her, touching the being cautiously, desiring to be her. She needed to know her. To touch her. To become her.

Slowly she stopped being Kagome from the future. She merged with this other being, and felt an immense power flood her entire being. This was not miko power. This was not the power of nature. This was _power_ in its purest and simplest form.

And then her eyes opened.

She flexed her fingers, finding that her skin was tight, as though there was someone else sharing the space, and there wasn't enough room for the both of them. She blinked, noting that the world was still so far beyond crystal clear. She sat up slowly, standing, the knowledge of how complex the motion of her muscles flooding her mind, then fading away as the movement became instinctual. As simple as a snap of the fingers, although the chemical reactions and the electric energy jumping through her nerves as an impulse was sent from her brain telling her to move her fingers was quite complex.

She turned her gaze to Sesshomaru, and before her mind could tell her to stop, she was before him. She noted how his expressions were so much more readable. She leaned up on the tips of her toes, and braced herself upon his forearms. She kissed him, felt the energy spark where their lips met, and that spurred her into motion. The very smallest movement felt like a lightning bolt. Her eyes closed as euphoria, ecstasy, heaven, and hell all crashed upon her shoulders.


	22. Oh noes

A small smile curved the lips of the young woman, and she turned her eyes upward, feeling herself start to collapse, yet she felt as though she was floating. Suddenly, the sensation of being pried away from her flesh and bones flooded her senses. She attempted to adjust to the strange sensation, attempting to transition from being crammed into a body too small, to being surrounded by a vast sea of emptiness, which was also a fullness that attempted to smother her. She blinked, noting that she was before a strange entity. It was strange. She was staring down at the earth, seeing all of the islands of Japan before her very eyes. On earth, everything was painfully clear, and yet here, it was as if she had never changed, and that the world was as it should be.

She began thinking, turning about, this way and that, viewing a world that she never thought that she would belong in, yet it seemed as though she belonged there always. A sense of belonging washed over her, followed closely by a need to stay here forever. She couldn't bear the thought of having to leave this beautiful, utterly holy place. She felt awash with powers she didn't know existed, and her body burned with the need to let go of her aura, to allow it to mingle here, with this beautiful everything and nothing, and become one with it. But as soon as the desire began, it disappeared from her mind, something telling her that she was not meant to stay here, but only to pass through. She would soon be leaving. It was an unbearable thought, but she forced herself forward.

She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the universe.

Suddenly, a voice burned through her mind, forcing her to her knees.

"_**Hello, Kagome.**_"

She turned fearful eyes around the room, searching for what had made the noise.

"_**Do not bother to look for me. You are not yet ready to gaze upon my form. I come to you only as sensations, feelings, and thoughts. I am here to help you, Child.**_"

"Child?"

"_**Yes, Child. You are the Young One. The passage way between the Worlds."**_

"You mean, I'm a half breed?"

"_**No. You misunderstand. You are more than the result of a coupling between the races. You are the embodiment of all things."**_

"Like the kami, then?"

"_**No, you are not a kami. You are the embodiment of all things. You are more than just the embodiment of grass, or trees, or rocks, or animals. You are the embodiment of everything. You are a new thing entirely. Not a creation of the kami. Not a half breed. You are you. Ka-Go-Me. **_

"So I am me? What does that mean?"

"_**You are you. You exist for reasons yet unknown to Us, yet We believe that you have a specific purpose that must be met in your lifetime. We have no idea what exactly that may be, but you exist for a reason. Of that, We are almost certain. This has not happened before. Yet, We believe that at some point there may be more like you, who have your same talents."**_

"You mean, my miko powers?"

She could feel a smile inside her head, and felt the desire to mimic this expression.

"_Beloved, they are not miko powers. Have you ever noticed a stark contrast between these 'miko powers' of yours and the miko powers of others? They are vastly different, if you have cared to notice. You are special. Unique. One of a kind."_

"Why come to me now then? Eventually, wouldn't I have found out about this… whatever this is?"

"_Are you so blinded? Child, you have already started down the road of no return. You began this not because We did anything, but because of a potion. It revealed your true form. You are not the Kagome you once were. You have unlocked a set of powers that were always yours, a personality that has always belonged to you, and a strength that rivals even that of the Kami."_

"So… I'm not me?"

"_No, Child, if you will remember, you are Everything"_

"… Okay…"

"_There is one catch though. Little one, you should not engage in the activities that you have been engaging in with the demon until you have mastered your powers."_

"What? W-Why not?"

"_Did you not feel when you kissed him? Did you not feel all of everything falling apart around you? Now imagine what would happen if you were in the throes of passion. Very likely, you would lose control of your powers and you would die, or he would die, or perhaps both, if he catches you while you are weak spiritually. Now, I must leave you, for you are weak and you currently are scaring your demon lover beyond what he can handle."_

"Wait! When will I train my powers?"

"_In due time, Child, in due time."_

With a gasp, Kagome felt herself forced back into her body, and her eyes snapped open to gaze into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. She smiled softly, leaning up to kiss him gently. Just before her lips caught his, she jerked herself back, smiling apologetically at him, forcing herself upright. She stumbled to her feet, hugging Sesshomaru to her closely, shivering against him.

"Kagome? What happened?" He asked, his arms coming around her tightly, inhaling her scent deeply.

_**DO NOT TELL HIM!**_

"Nothing, Sesshomaru. I just started moving around too much too soon. I am sorry for worrying you." She kissed his cheek, stepping out of his possessive hold nervously.

"I… Uh, I should get going. Now that we're here, I kind of want to use up all this extra energy. I could climb a mountain!" She grinned, moving to step around him.

A predatory gleam sparked in his eyes, and he backed her up against a wall, relishing in the muted scent of fear that rolled off of her in gentle waves. He gently pushed his leg between hers, kissing along her neck gently. She held her breath, knowing deep down that if he asked her to, she would let him have his way with her.

"You have extra energy, Kagome? I know of a few ways that I could help you with this problem…" He smiled against the tender flesh of her neck, his hand moving to the ties of her kimono.

Suddenly, there was the pitter patter of little feet slapping against the floor boards, and Sesshomaru hurriedly broke apart from Kagome, just in time for Rin to burst into the room, energy seeping from her every pore.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Rin ran to her, her arms encircling the startled woman. As best as she could, Kagome righted her kimono and hugged Rin back tightly, smiling down at the young girl.

"Kagome, will you come with Rin and play with Rin and Shippo! It would make Rin so happy! Rin missed you so so so much!" Rin pulled Kagome along, away from the demon lord that couldn't help but stare at her retreating form, feeling that something was horribly wrong, yet he did not yet know what. He contented himself with the thought that she would soon be his, and he would possess her, in every way, in due time.

I am so so so so sorry! Between spring break, my computer dying, and otherwise me being lazy, I haven't updated in a long time. -_-… To add to this, this chapter is painfully short. Eh. Sorry. Also, I am in need of direction on what to do with little miss trouble maker (Arisu). Hit up my profile and respond to the poll, please!


	23. Torn Asunder

Kagome was more than happy to go with Rin, relieved that she didn't need to lie any more than what she had already. She spent all day laughing and playing with her kit and Rin, and couldn't help but forget all of what had transpired in her mind. She frolicked in the fields, picked flowers, and played every children's game from tag, to house, to mother may I. When she finally came inside for the evening meal, she found that she sat easily next to Sesshomaru, her elbow brushing his every now and again as she collected food and heaped it upon her plate, finding that she was indeed very hungry. Hungrier, in fact, than she could ever remember herself being, she noted with dismay. After waiting the eternity that he took to take the first bite, she began eating gleefully, noting that this tasted good, and this was over-spiced and that had the sweetest aftertaste ever, and this little tidbit needed a little salt. After every notice that she uttered, she held up a piece of the food in question, for his tasting. And every time, his tongue brushed her fingertips deliciously, and she was hard pressed to keep from giggling like a ninny.

If she had her wits about her, she would have noted that every bite that she pressed to his lips, he eyed her more and more, and after she raised herself to her knees to bend a bit over the table to grab some small bit that she just _had_ to have, he shifted a bit after looking nonchalantly at her generous rear end, raising his leg to keep himself hidden from her. But his torture did not end there. The next thing he knew, she was sniffing the air. Then she turned to him. Suddenly, her nose was buried in the crook of his neck, and he could feel her taking deep breaths along his skin, and he noted that her painfully soft lips were pressed sinfully against his neck.

"You smell really _good_ today!" She mumbled against his skin, her tongue swiping along her lips, just barely grazing the flesh of his neck. He took a deep breath, collected himself, and looked at her, confused.

"Woman, what are you doing?" He asked through clenched teeth, his mind reeling as he attempted to keep his hand still.

"Smelling you." She brushed her tongue against his skin again, noting that he didn't taste like what she thought he would, like skin and maybe the slightest hint of sweat, but like sweat and that delicious taste of water, and he was sweet, as if kissed by honey. She liked how he tasted. She liked it a lot.

Suddenly she was on her rear end, looking up at Sesshomaru, who had stood swiftly and was walking out of the dining room, his façade thinning as he struggled to keep his stride leisurely as he fled the area.

Hiding her frown, she sat back down, her foot brushing where he sat, noting that it still held his warmth. She smiled softly as she ate, not noticing the strange looks of Shippo, Jaken, and Rin. After a while, she excused herself, the food in her stomach more than enough to sustain her until the next meal. She traveled to the fields, and surrounded by flowers, she sat down easily.

Then an idea hit her. He wasn't next to her now, but if she could brush her aura against his… She shivered in anticipation, flexing her aura out, finding that the ease that she once had when manipulating her aura was gone, and it required much work to make it stretch all the way to him. But oh… once her aura touched his, a jolt of electricity ran down her spine, and the gasp that wretched itself out of her was unheard by anyone save herself and Sesshomaru.

-;-

"Kagome…?" He asked uncertainly, his back ramrod straight as he felt her brush against him in the most personal of ways, their minds interconnected.

His beast took a cautious step towards the new door in his mind, unaccustomed to seeing anything but his bowl, his cage, and the occasional disapproving glance. He opened the door, surprised that a room full of Kagomes' greeted him. But he ignored them, deciding that they were unimportant, and something much more pressing was calling to him, and he needed to respond.

He walked past them unseeingly, to another door, the wood still fresh, the knob still shining and winking in its newness. He turned the golden knob, walking inside without hesitation.

The sight that greeted him was Kagome. But she wasn't. It was the basics of the Kagome he knew and loved, but she was… different. More different than he had realized, he noted as he took in her scent, and the sound of her calmly beating heart. He wanted her.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." She whispered delicately, a show of control that nearly sent him reeling. He staggered closer to her, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears.

"Kagome? Is that you?" He asked, his tongue running over his lips.

"Kind of. Sort of. I'm not entirely sure. I am still me, but I don't know what that means. I've been told that I am becoming something I always have been. But I don't feel the same. There is another being. She is me, but different, you know?" She said softly, even as a lovelier, more delicate Kagome stepped out of the shadows. Sesshomaru looked between the two versions of Kagome, at a loss for words.

"I don't know what's happening, Sesshomaru." The Kagome's voiced together, looking at him with several emotions flitting across their faces too fast for him to make some sense out of what was happening.

"Kagome," He said at last, "I know what is happening." The happiness that flickered across their faces made his heart race.

"I am to Sesshomaru what She is to you. You may be different, but you are the same being. I give Sesshomaru access to powers he would not normally have, and the same is true for her. She _is_ you, Kagome." He said, certain of himself.

"But… if we are one, then how come everything is different now? It was a struggle to stretch my aura to touch yours…"

He smiled softly. "Silly girl, you have control over the powers that you have always had, but when you reconnected with _her_," he said, motioning towards the newcomer, "you now must re- master her powers before the ease in which you once did things returns."

She nodded, smiling, before she felt the ripping sensation flood her mind, feeling Sesshomaru being forcibly removed from her person.

-;-

He gasped, feeling himself being shoved back into the confines of his mind. He searched the area for Kagome, his aura flooding his grounds in his need to find her. After his brushed against her lightly, he felt her gasp of pain echo in his ears and went to her as fast as he could.

_**You fool! How dare you! She was not ready to piece the puzzle together! You have triggered the reunification of the two halves of Kagome before she is ready! Now, her life hangs in the balance!**_

And he felt his world shatter, as he cradled her shaking, sweating body against his own, willing to do anything for her.

Okay, so maybe I was having a bit too much fun with this. Lemme know what you think.


	24. Melded into One

The world inside her head was a tumult of ravenous energy. It threatened to tear her apart as she fought the pull of her two halves, her body taut with the force that she was using to press herself together into one being, her mind splitting to make room for the new being inside of her. She turned wide eyes to the New Kagome, being forced inside her, their energies pushing them away against this new knowledge. It was as if she were a magnet, being forced against a like charge: It wasn't meant to work. The burning that filled her mind as her forehead split open, Kagome being sucked into the gaping wound like a black hole. After a long time, her voice raw from hours upon hours of screaming, she slumped against the ground, her eyes dull with numbness and yet the sharp ache of pain that still managed to rip a startled gasp or a moan of pain from her. She closed her eyes, tears rolling hotly down her face

"_Let it end. Please, dear Kami, let it end."_ She whispered, without the inflection of feeling in her voice.

-;-

In the realm of the living, Sesshomaru had gathered all of his servants that held even the slightest whisper of helpfulness in them to aid his miko through whatever was happening to her. He could feel her inner battle, but on the mortal plane, she was still as stone, as cold as death. Every time he looked upon her motionless form, he felt the urge to howl in the death wail of his forefathers. He kept the sound at bay, however, for he refused to let her go. She was his. Now and forever, if he had any say about it.

He fervently ignored the keening of his beast, and the rattling of the bars of his cage. He would not be getting out any time soon, he knew that much. How dare the insolent whelp endanger her so? He had half a mind to rip himself apart. But a whisper of an idea reached him through his beast.

"**Allow me to breech her mind again, master. I will be able to help her bond to her other half.**" He breathed, his deep voice laced with guilt.

What were the chances that it would help? The numbers were small, but it was better than what he had going on now. His gaze turned to one of his beseechers of the gods, who had stopped calling upon the gods of life and mercy, and was now praying to the god of death to make her journey to the nether world painless. He closed his eyes, the extension of his aura to hers smooth and effortless as his beast ferried across, eager to bear the pain that Kagome must be feeling.

When he arrived, he had not expected the utter chaos that met his eyes. What in the three worlds was happening? Kagome's ran to and fro, the entire place in disarray, papers littering the ground. He could smell the smoke of a fire, and noted that a hunk of metal at the foremost of Kagome's mind had burst into flames, and the unfamiliar stink of burning plastic assaulted his senses. He dredged onward, his large frame barely fitting into the doorway to the new compartment of Kagome's mind. Once inside, however, the space was huge. After he entered, the slight breeze stopped, and he was hit by a raw blast of energy, nearly sending him to his knees. He stumbled, but did not suffer the indignity of a fall. As he pressed onward, he looked around, noting huge holes it the fabric of this space, the smell of burning flesh hot in his nose. It took all that he had not to spit the taste out of his mouth, and instead chose to continue walking, his mind set on helping Kagome, who was his sole purpose for being in such a place. A heavy moment hung in the air when his eyes searched the rubble of this new room, before he noticed a small, nearly imperceptible moan of pain.

"**Kagome!**" He shouted, rushing to her, pulling huge slabs of rock away from her barely breathing form, clawing through the heavy stone, throwing it carelessly over his shoulder. He had to save her. He had to save her. The bitter irony of the repetitiveness of this situation was not lost to him.

A bubble of mad laughter caught in his throat, his eyes wetting with unshed tears. She had to be all right. She had to be _her_. Kagome. His. His.

At last he uncovered her body, and he pulled her battered and bruised form close to his chest, inhaling the scent that was still hers, yet held a new spice to it. After a few breaths he calmed to the point of coherency, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he prepared to heal what minor wounds she sustained on the outside.

His forefinger flicked out, lightly pulling away the cloth that currently obstructed his view of her wounds. Noting that it was still bleeding, he bent, his tongue gliding across the minor cut lightly. A second of nothing. And then, lights exploded behind his eyes, and he nearly swooned at the heady taste of her blood, noting now that it was stronger. It was purer. It drove him wild. But there was not a chance for a second tasting, at least not now, for she was floating above him, her limbs limply hanging from her suspended torso. There was a burst of energy, and then she was not Kagome. She was the more primal half, the half that better knew and better understood the world around them. It was a long struggle, the two pieces struggling for their desired order. It would kill the fifteen year old Kagome to be trapped inside her mind, never to see the light of day unless this always put together half lost her control.

Her form shifted back and forth between the two versions, and after a long, long while, she settled back on the ground, her chest rising and falling savagely in an attempt to catch up with her breath. He peered into her face, looking for her soft, human features. That is not what she found.

He noticed it first when her eyes flew open. They were normally a dark blue-grey with a hint of purple, the kind of color the humans called lavender, even if it was greyer than anything. But now her eyes were a bright, luminescent purple, the color of the wildflowers that bloomed late in the spring. But that was not all that had changed. Her face, although still Kagome-esque in shape, was more angular, and her frame was still the short one that truly was Kagome, but her hips flared more, and there was a new fullness to her bust. He pulled her against him, and felt her hair brush against his hands, silky soft, but he smiled as his hand caught in a tangle, and as he felt around her head more he couldn't help but almost fully grin as he found her well hidden rats nest. This was Kagome. Of that he was sure. Did that mean that she had won? He surely hoped so.

"Kagome?" He asked softly, but she didn't so much as flutter her lashes. He hesitated, leaning down to nuzzle her face.

"Koi, please wake up…"


	25. As she awakens

The silence was unbearable. Waiting for a response from her was like waiting for the first rain in the coming monsoons. Absolute silence, waiting, watching, her form as still as death, as cold as ice, it drove him wild. But then, after a pregnant pause, there was a flicker, and she stirred.

A gasp was heard from one of the aids, feeling the flash of her aura, where he held her closer, searching her face for emotion, for a moment of remembrance, hoping beyond words that she would only open her eyes. There was a second of expectant waiting while her eyes fluttered, and his beast, stumbling around happily in his head, was not prepared for what came next. No one was.

She took a breath, opened her eyes, cupped Sesshomaru's cheek in a loving way. And she smiled. She beamed at him, leaning up to touch her lips to his, the lightest of kisses, an explosion of feeling behind the simple touching of skin on skin. And then, just a whisper of sound echoed throughout the room:

"I love you…"

And then, with that hanging in the air, her eyes closed again, and her heart beat one last time, before she was still. And the smile that had filled from Sesshomaru's face fell just as quickly, and her hand slipped from his, landing with a stiff 'thud' on the bed. He sat exactly as he was, waiting for her to open her eyes again. Waiting.

Waiting

After a long while, his servants gradually exited, not wanting to experience their masters' rage when he finally made the connection in his brain that she was no longer alive. He closed his eyes for but a moment, and to his shame he fell asleep.

When he awoke the next morning, he had to lower himself farther to rub his eyes. After blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining things, he found himself hard pressed to keep his jaw from hanging open. Kagome was still as he had left her, but she was different. In fact, as he looked around the room, he noticed that everything was a bit… different. A bit off. The first clue could be that his room was covered in flora. He could smell the growth of moss and ferns that littered the floor of his room, along with a magnitude of flowers. Not only that, but he could hear a faint trickle of a creek.

And she wasn't awake yet, but she wasn't cold. In fact, she was burning hot. He had to hold himself back from moving away from her. He pressed his head to her chest and was excited to find that there was a pulse, almost too faint for him to hear.

He peered out of the room, finding the first rays of sunshine hitting his eyes. He sighed softly, before looking back at her, almost gasping in surprise when his lips met hers. He shrunk back, looking curiously at her, his head cocked to the side as she sat up, noting that her aura was different, stranger, stronger. He could nearly taste the magic rolling off of her in waves.

As she sat up, he could see that her smooth back was no longer smooth. As he peered around her, he noticed the thin, barely perceptible wings on her back, faintly fluttering as she smiled softly. She stretched, and it sounded as though every vertebrae in her back popped. She swung herself around, hopping out of bed, her hair falling to below the swell of her hips. After stifling a yawn, she walked past the flabbergasted Sesshomaru, heading for the door.

"Are you still serving breakfast? I'm starving!"

Short, kinda light hearted, this is all you're getting out of me tonight, !


	26. A few Answers

Kagome yawned, and a dazed and slightly jaded Sesshomaru followed her down the hall. He sighed as he watched her heap a mound of food onto her plate, and was glad when she finally sat down to consume her food. Then, the questions began.

"What in the three worlds happened to you?"

Kagome brought her cup of tea to her lips, sipping delicately before deigning to respond to the only slightly frazzled Sesshomaru. He was torn, torn between being mad that she was so calm about this, elated that his beloved Kagome was okay, and tempted to very nonchalantly carry her back to his room and have his way with the little minx.

"Okay, so when your beast fumbled through my brain and made me realize that I had a relationship with that second part of me like you have with him…" He couldn't help it; he zoned out and stared at her plump, beautiful lips as she was talking, almost none of her words registering in his mind. He forced his eyes back to hers, intent on focusing on the words that she was saying.

"So when I first started having dreams about this entity, they explained that I was… everything was how they put it. I didn't really understand then, but I think I do now. Do you remember Ken?"

At the sound of the flame golem's name, he couldn't stifle the growl that tumbled from his lips. Why was she talking about the pest? He just wanted his answers. Was that too much to ask?

"Well, he and his people are part of the elements. Earth, fire, air, water, et cetera, you know the story, right? Well, it was explained to me that I am the composition of the elements, youkai, half demons, humans, and Kami. I still don't fully understand all of this, but I exhibit traits of all of this stuff depending upon how I am aligned to them: that is why I look different, and why I have the wings, and why I sprouted a bunch of plants and a stream in your room. I guess. Still kind of foggy on the whole deal, actually…"

She paused here to snag a piece of meat from her plate, popping it into her mouth and chewing. Why was she taking so long to chew? She can't just pause there!

"Woman, as much as your nutrition is important, this Sesshomaru requests that you refrain from consuming anything else until you have finished your explanation," He ground out testily, shifting minutely in his seat.

"Oh, calm down Sesshomaru! Jeeze, excuse a girl for trying to eat after being down and out. What was I saying?" She couldn't help it; it was so fun to mess with Sesshomaru. Only after a sharp growl from him did she bother to talk again.

"Oh Sesshy-kun, why so serious? Fine, I guess. Well, the change caused me to undergo changes I wasn't fully prepared for, but I was told that I will be okay. I will need time to my new body, new parts, and new features, but in general I am still the same old Kagome. Except for when little miss high and mighty is behind the wheel, cause then I am not quite Kagome-"

"Wait just one second; what wheel are you talking about Kagome, and who is 'little miss high and mighty'?"

Kagome waved her hand dismissively,"She is my other half, I guess. Very prim and proper. Not much fun. Doesn't have a sense of humor. You'll know her when you see her… May I eat now, Sesshy-kun?" Kagome smiled, staring at a delectable looking apple, ripe and red and absolutely bursting in yummy apple-y juices-

"Kagome, focus. You keep on getting distracted. Now, if you will look at me instead of that apple, I would like for you to answer the rest of my questions. What exactly do you mean when you say you are like Ken?"

She sighed, hungry and edging towards cranky. "I told you already! Ken is an elemental golem, and basically that is what I am too. Because 'elemental' hints at the basics for everything, that is the basis for my new composition. I am fire, wind, water, and earth first, human, demon, and hybrid second. Now I know you probably have more questions, but blast it all, I'm hungry! I can hear my stomach rumbling, so I know you can too, mister super ears. Now… if you don't mind, I am going to eat now, okay?" She didn't wait for his response, which would have been a very flat and a very impatient "no that is not okay, Kagome," and instead grabbed the apple and bit into it, a very happy, very enticing moan of absolute taste-bud-pleasure rolling out of her.

He couldn't help it. He lost his sense of focus. What was he talking about? His eyes went back to her pink lips, a shiver of anticipation rolling through him as he watched her devour the food on her plate like a half starved animal. He was half tempted to go and get her another plate of food, because he couldn't very well stare at her when she didn't have a distraction. It was below himself to be the one to diverge from what his intention was in order to initiate hormone induced rutting.

_**Rutting sounds nice right about now… What was it that we were supposed to be asking her?**_

_I don't quite remember, but I know that it has nothing to do with rutting. Dear Kami above she's lovely._

_**I know! Wouldn't it be lovely to have her legs wrapped about our hips right about now? I can hear her moans now…**_

_Damn it all! Quiet yourself!_

"Sesshy-kun, are you okay? You have that really mad looking grimace you get whenever I annoy you over much. If it means that much to you, I'll answer the rest of your questions right now,"

He had the urge to grin.

"Why is it that you didn't want to kiss me before you went through your change?"

Kagome had the decency to blush. "I… um… well, I was warned that I was unstable and if I got too… excited… that bad things would happen. I didn't want anything to happen to you so I refrained..."

He figuratively pounced. "Was? As in, not anymore? Does that mean that you and I can finish what we started so long ago, ai?"

"I… um… that is, you know… I am no longer unstable, that much is true, Sesshomaru…" he almost licked his lips as her blush darkened her skin almost translucent. He could see the veins hidden just below her skin pump the blood into her face. He had to pause and stop himself from flying across the table, servants eyes be damned.

"Is there a problem, Kagome?" He didn't fail to notice her shiver.

"I-I just… You know… The sensations are still… very strong. It… it almost hurts sometimes, it feels so good. I just… every time we talk about it, I remember…" She cast her eyes downwards, blushing and just a little excited.

The kits bounced into the room, full of questions for the still blushing woman. She petted Shippo, walking with them into the gardens to play one of the inane games. Sesshomaru thought he heard the name as "tag". It didn't matter. He had other things to think about at the moment. More important things.

He would have fun claiming his Kagome.

Well, for those of you that were confused, there are a few of the answers that you wanted. I am sorry to point out that Kagome does not have angel wings; I will accept bird wings, although I was going more for butterfly wings, seeing as I said that they were visible…


	27. Of visions of the future

I'm alive! Hey, sorry about the extremely long and unnecessary wait for you guys. I've decided that this one will be over in just a few more chapters (like only 3 or 4) and then there will be a sequel. I know, not a whole lot happens, but... meh.

* * *

Kagome settled down to sleep, finally freeing herself from Sesshomaru's company. She decided to take the dog's offer and stay in the bed in the room that she had changed so much. After a few moments luxuriating in the cool water of the stream that ran uncaringly between her toes, she shrugged out of the heavy outer kimono and allowed her delicate wings to unfurl, fluttering lightly before coming to rest against the small of her back. She pulled on a fresh juban, and crawled into her bed, the odd sounds of the nature in her room lulling her to sleep.

A small child stood alone with Sesshomaru, his dark hair and puppy ears standing up on end. He too had wings and was oddly proportioned. Jinenji came to mind, as did his mothers words.

"_Every other half-demon ain't as pretty as your friend here. Jinenji was unlucky, and so he looks like this. But I still love him, and wouldn't trade him for anything."_

Sesshomaru was stiff and silent, his face contorted into a scowl and looking less than perfect. His narrowed eyes turned towards the sky, and she realized that at this point, Rin should have made an appearance. Or herself, for that matter. Where was she?

"Daddy, when is mommy coming home?" The child asked, turning his eyes toward Sesshomaru.

"Your mother is dead, Eri. Kagome is not coming back" A cold chill ran through her, and she couldn't breathe. She died? But, Tenseiga should be able to bring her back, right?

"The Tenseiga refused to work" Well, hell.

The child looked down, guilt and pain written all over his face. He looked on the verge of tears, and only through the force of his will did he not burst into them.

"I am sorry, daddy."

A small girl ran through the forest, followed by a hoard of demons. She had white hair, lighter than even Sesshomaru's, and her demon ancestry was very apparent. Her tail circled her waist, and her wet wings fluttered against her back. A gash against her arm had her nails shoved into it, and she turned, slashing bloodied crescents back at the hoard, killing most of them. Without the mob to support the few that were left, they quickly dispersed. The little girl ran faster, a worried look plastered to her face.

"Uncle! Uncle, where are you?!" She called, worried and frantic. Her nose was pointed into the air, searching for the scent.

She came to a stop before a bloodied body, the only sign of life being the slow, and uneven movements of the chest as they struggled to bring in air. The girl stopped before this body, collapsing to her knees.

"Uncle Inuyasha, no! Please, you must get up. You are all that I have left!" She knelt over the half-demon, peering into the dull, nearly sightless eyes of Inuyasha. She licked at his wounds, dribbling her saliva into him. Her hands moved to his chest, where the wounds were the worst, and soon a faint, yellow glow surrounded him, and Kagome watched, nearly sickened by the scene of a half dead Inuyasha. Only now she noticed that his skin was knitting back together, and she was convinced that he would live when a half murmured "Fucking assholes" came from the half demon. After a few minutes, the girl sat back, pulling him to his feet.

"Uncle, we must hurry. It shall not be long before the hoard regroups and we are attacked yet again. There is a hiding place that I have found, and I am sure that it shall be a fine place to stay, at the very least at least for the night."

"Good work, brat. Let's get going. The faster we get out of demon territory, the better. Humans might hate us, but when they come after ya, they only do it with farm tools. They don't tear ya limb from limb." Inuyasha paused, fingering the beads around his neck. He sighed softly, looking back at the girl.

"Listen, kid. I'm… I'm sorry that I ain't get there in time. Your ma and paw weren't there when I got there, but if we're careful, we can survive for a long time. We'll just have to hide out until things sort themselves out. This is the worst war I've ever seen." Inuyasha leaned heavily on her, his eyes still unfocused.

"I am just hopeful that mistress Rin is alright. And master Jaken." She paused, a few tears rolling down her face before she had the chance to stop them. "And my mommy and father" They limped along, wary eyes looking all around, ready for the next fight that they'd have to have, but not looking forward to it.

A young man stood, eyeing the ground below him. His hair fluttered in the wind, and if Kagome hadn't known better, she would have called him Sesshomaru. The only difference was that there weren't any markings on his body, and his hair was as white as freshly fallen snow. Hew wore a pelt about his hips, and was bare for the rest of it. He sighed.

"Father will be mad." He grinned, looking about him.

"Bishamon, you and I both know that 'mad' is putting it lightly" The young man spun around, looking just as shocked as Kagome did. It was _Kagome._ The _normal_ Kagome!

"M-mother! What are you doing here? Don't you know that there's some crazy asssholes on the way up this mountain?" Kagome grinned at him, and poked him in his forehead.

"Son, you know how much your father hates it when you swear like your uncle." She smiled, sitting on a flattened rock.

"Mom, that still doesn't tell me why you're here!" Bishamon knelt next to her, looking her over. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but you will be. Your father is throwing a hissy fit. I came before he had a chance to."

"But mom, I shouldn't have to deal with that asshole general that father thinks is so damn trustworthy. He doesn't sit right with me, and I'd rather punch a hole through my stomach then be screwed over by the ass." Kagome smiled, nodding at her son.

"Come, lets go home."

Kagome gasped as she awoke, feeling a strange hyperawareness as she returned to the realm of the awake. That was the strangest dream she had ever had, and she wasn't sure about how she felt calling them just dreams. She sighed, standing up and looking out at the land outside of her window. She felt eyes on her, and turned towards the feeling.

"Hello, mistress Kagome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He smiled at her, only it didn't feel like a real one, and it sent a shiver of apprehension through her. She put on a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hello, sir. Ma, you already know my name, and yet I don't know yours…" She trailed off, and wasn't left waiting very long.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Michio." He turned and left without another word, and the feeling of dread only intensified in the pit of Kagome's stomach.


	28. War on the Horizon

WARNING: there is a LEMON in this chapter. It might not be very good, and nondescript (?) but it is still there. After the line break, there are some serious WAFF going on, before the action takes place. You have been warned

* * *

Kagome smiled softly, feeling Sesshomaru slip behind her, his breath ghosting across her sensitive neck. She giggled as he wrapped a hand around her middle, pulling her closer. How had she gotten in this situation? She didn't quite remember, but she was far too happy in this moment to ruin it with words. They were in the garden, leaning against a large tree, the children running around them, playing a game of tag or catch or whatever struck their fancy. Her fingers tangled in his long hair, a small smile tilting her lips as she cocked her head back, leaning against him and looking up, her hands fixed in his tresses.

It had been a few weeks, and she was much better at this point. She had regained her strength, started her training, and was doing good to keep Sesshomaru's hands away from the more inappropriate places on her body. She grabbed a small leaf, pressing it under her nose, and grinning at the strange look he gave her.

This was nice. She could see doing this. Here, relaxing with Sesshomaru. The kids growing up around them. His small smile and bold advances. And the way that he looked at her sent pleasant warmth from her middle to the very tips of her fingers and toes. Why had she ever fought this? She sprawled next to him, basking in the sun and his warm embrace. She traced his ears, smiling as they twitched under her fingers.

Michio appeared before them, and bowed low in recognition of his lord. He sat back up, settling before the two of them.

"Sire, there is a bit of a problem on the Western shore. There seems to be a small insurgence of the Dragon demons."

Instantly, his face darkened. "What do you mean? Dragons have been banished from Japan all together. The last one was killed by my brother. The rest of their pathetic lot have either been bound in servitude or forced back to the mainland. What do you mean; there is a Dragon demon insurgence?" The normal cold tone that he used on servants was all the more chilling, his ire magnified by the ludicrous news.

"Milord, I am afraid that it is the truth. The villages along the coasts that make up our harbors that travel to the mainland have experienced much duress during the past couple of days. The messengers have just arrived."

Sesshomaru stood, flicking his hair exasperatedly over his shoulder, his eyes hard. He strode away from Kagome, who passed a worried glance over him before flicking a small, false smile up at Michio.

"I don't have a good feeling about this…" She whispered to herself, standing slowly as she pulled a stray blade of grass from her hair. Her wings fluttered delicately, letting on to how much Sesshomaru's ire affected her. Michio offered a small bow, smiling easily at her.

"Kagome-san, I assure you. Everything is well. Sesshomaru is, after all, our fearless and awesome ruler. All shall go perfectly" Kagome nodded absently, looking after him and not noticing the small smile that found his face.

"Everything shall go perfectly indeed."

* * *

Sesshomaru was not happy. How and the hell had they gotten past the seals put into place? On one was supposed to be able to get in or out. This little insurgence was going to be bad. At the very best, it was going to take months to smooth out. At worst, it could be a whole other goddamned Great War. He didn't want to think about the number of favors- favors he had saved for the future, seeing as nothing could ever be smooth for very long- he would have to call in. Not only that, but he would have to find someone to act as regent for him while he was out on the war front, because he couldn't very well leave the kingdom to run itself.

He had to spend hours and hours acting as the voice of reason, and then there were the demands for troops to be handled, the requests for the families who were hit the worst to deal with, and he still had to handle the rest of his nation. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing softly.

Kagome came up behind him, wrapping her arms gently around his tense shoulders.

"Sesshomaru, is there any way that I can help?" He nodded, a small smile coming to his face. He showed her the book that lay before him, his arm sweeping over it in a mildly grand gesture.

"This is the ledger. I have to record all that I give out, all imports and exports, and anything that needs purchase." He continued on, explaining the ends and outs of running the expenses of the kingdom, balancing the budget, and handling any unexpected incidents that could cause more or less money flowing in the kingdom. She drank it all in, making mental notes of this and that, heeding his every word.

"When I go to war, I want you to handle this, Kagome. My mother can run the castle, I suppose, but she was never gifted in matters of tracking the money. You, however, seem competent enough to track all of this, handle requests, and my mother can do the rest. She knows the nuances well enough." He sighed, already fearing the headache that would soon come. He hated asking his mother for any favor, one this big could only spell more trouble.

Kagome nodded, looking shyly up at him. She held his hand gently in her own, running her thumb along the calluses that littered his.

"You could be gone for a long time, then?" She asked quietly, tracing the lines that went along his palm. He nodded, looking down at her. She blushed softly, looking up at him.

"I… I would like to give you something before you go, if you would be so kind to let me…" She trailed off, blushing brighter. He cocked his head to the side, standing when she tugged lightly on his arm. She made him leave his study, dragging him down the halls towards his bath. She drew him one, blushing softly as she asked the servants to allow her to take over. After his bath was drawn, he was naked, and safely settling in the depths of the pool, she sat back on her heels, shrugging out of the outer layers of her kimono. She was down to the last one, a light white cotton layer. The ties were a little frayed, and the tight knot gave her more than a little pause.

"Come, Kagome" He called, beckoning her closer to him. He reached up, easily slicing the tie that held the fabric closed, and his eyes dilated, her dusky caramel peaks pebbling easily under his intent stare.

She shrugged the fabric off, stepping easily into the warm water, trying to stamp down her blush. She grabbed the wash rag, soaping it up and gliding it along the slopes of muscle that surrounded his lithe form. They passed the time in the tub just like that, happy, relaxed, and subtly sexual.

After what seemed like a short while, Kagome lay in the gentle light from the candles that lit Sesshomaru's room. She shivered under his intense gaze, her heart beating frantically in her chest. His hands gently touched her stomach, her arms, her face. By the time his fingers finally found purchase on her aching nipples, she was almost inclined to sob in relief. His mouth found hers, his tongue gentle, inviting, playful. It was easy for her to forget that she was giving herself to him. It almost felt like a game.

That is, until his fingers burrowed into the folds between her legs. She bit her lip, attempting to hold still. After a few teasing touches, she opened her mouth in a silent moan, her legs falling open easily under his expert touch. She was prepared for him to take her, yes, but when his head lowered to the puffy, pink flesh between her legs, she couldn't help the keening moan and the dark blush that dusted her features and was traveling quickly down her chest. She trembled against his mouth, her arm thrown across her face as she attempted to hold still under the onslaught of new sensations. His tongue flicked out, and she screamed, her buckling hips held in place by the arm he had slung across her hips.

"Look, Kagome." He said, the warm breath against the tender, delicate flesh causing a new shudder to roll through her. She opened her eyes just in time to see his mouth wrap around the little nub of flesh. He sucked lightly at first, the pressure growing until she was arched towards his mouth, not sure if she should beg him to stop or beg him to never let go.

"Sesshomaru! Ugh- I can-can't breathe…!" She squirmed under his mouth, trying to focus on forcing air in and out of her lungs.

She snapped, letting herself go to the throes of pleasure, her eyes screwed shut as Sesshomaru kept her held on edge, forcing her to ride out her orgasm for as long as he could make it last. Finally, she slumped against the futon, drawing in ragged breaths while Sesshomaru grinned down at her, his fingers invading her virgin flesh. She had to admit, it felt nice. She felt his fingers stretch the tender skin, and although it was uncomfortable, she could bear it. She opened her legs wider, pulling him closer as he settled between them. He paused, aligning himself with her soft, pliant flesh.

"Kagome… You do not have to do this." He whispered against her skin, perfectly in control, and able to stop if need be. She smiled, cupping his face.

"I want to, Sesshomaru. I- I love you. And although it is very unlikely, I want to have this with you, in case anything happens. I want to have this." She grinned a little, rolling her hips against his. She bit her lip, prepared for the pain that she knew was to come.

He nodded, a single, solid thrust joining the two of them together. Kagome gasped, attempting to force the air that left her back into her lungs. He thrust again and again, slowly, carefully, watching her face for any sign of too much discomfort. He bowed his head, trying to ignore the scent of her virginal blood that flooded his senses. Eventually, her careful breathing was replaced with gasping moans as she writhed against him, her arms and legs drawing him as close as she could.

He closed his eyes, allowing his beast closer to the surface. He, in all of his manipulative tendencies, was basking in the warm glow of the affections of this little minx. He shuddered, watching as her back arched, thrusting her small breasts closer to him, the soft skin of her neck bared to his caresses. Together, they pushed Sesshomaru to go faster and harder and deeper, until he was all but slamming into her tight, quivering heat.

He kept going until her voice was raw and she was well beyond the point of being able to tumble over the precipice of pleasure, and instead she basked in the warmth of his caresses. He shuddered and leaned over her, panting softly as his thrusts became erratic and irregular, his teeth grit in what looked to almost be pain. She gasped softly, feeling a flooding of warmth spread throughout her core, a dull pain rippling through her as Sesshomaru grew within her. He rolled onto his side, pulling her with him as he drew the covers across their sweaty skin. He smiled into the small kiss he gave her, before pulling her closer.

"Sleep, Kagome." Eventually he heard the evening of her breath against his skin, and he allowed himself a genuine smile.

"I love you too, Kagome."


	29. Of Coming and Going

It took two weeks for the war to turn into just that. Two weeks of utter bliss, settled into the warm embrace of Sesshomaru's arms during the nights, and two weeks waiting for the day that he would have to leave. He laid back with her in his arms, basking in her warm, feminine scent. Glancing at the hair that he had trapped between his fingers, he let a long, morose sigh slip through his lips.

"My mother is coming today. I suppose I should bathe and dress and prepare you to receive an audience with her, ne?" She nodded, standing up slowly, her muscles flexing and groaning under the strain of movement. The past two weeks she had been basking in the afterglow of good sex. Her muscles complained loudly and often due to this fact, but she took it all in good stride. Every twinge of pain reminded her that Sesshomaru loved her. Perhaps he had never told her as much, but the loving caresses that he gave her were more than enough proof.

She stretched much like a cat, arching her body this way and that, trying to work out the kinks. She smiled after him, going to the bathing chamber together. Now would not be the time for having fun. Kagome knew better than to keep dog demons waiting.

* * *

She sat in the audience room quietly, sipping the sake that the servants had brought her, settling into the cushion easily. She had heard tell that Sesshomaru was making big changes in power, which was supposedly the reason he had called on her. She resisted the urge to grin, already imagining the look of tired anger and annoyance as she poked and prodded him, her darling son, into nearly having a tizzy. Oh, she could hardly wait.

Little did she expect a slight woman to waltz into the room, following Sesshomaru at a respectable distance. She cocked an eyebrow, interested in this new turn of events.

"Sesshomaru, my son, did you know that a small woman has followed you home? I know that you took in the one stray, but two? In one century?" She tsked, shaking her head.

"Mother, Kagome shall be the co-regent." He looked at her pointedly, hoping she would take it at face value. He never had much luck with her. She talked far too much.

"Sesshomaru! A…" She paused, trying to find the appropriate words to describe the little woman, "A hybrid, leading your lands! Why, I'd never!" She looked appalled at the very notion of it.

"Ue-sama, please. I am more than honored to be allowed to work with you. I simply will take care of the budget. You shall still command the castle with an iron fist." Kagome gave a low bow, smiling softly at the slight woman ensconced in her furs and robes.

She sniffed, a bit embarrassed at the amount of respect this little woman showed her. It wasn't the typical lord or lady, to be sure, but it showed that she respected her on a different level. She grinned a little.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't be too much of a bother to run the castle for a few months. I certainly have missed the small army of servants to wait on me, hand and foot." She hummed softly to herself, snapping her fan closed.

"Fine. However, I would like to spend a little while with this little slip of a woman." Her grin set a cold tingle along his spine at the evil grin that twisted her features. He resisted the urge to sigh.

"As you wish, Haha-ue" He muttered, standing in a flutter of silk. He tried to ignore the horrified look that Kagome sent him, and strode elegantly out of the room. If only Kagome knew what she was getting herself into. She looked longingly after him, deciding she would stare at her hands curled up in her lap.

"So…" the female demon drawled, glancing nonchalantly at her claws. "How long have you been fucking my son?" She grinned at the shocked, panicked sounds that came from the little woman.

"I… well, two weeks, Ue-sama…"

"Oh, enough of that. You may call me Haha-ue." She flicked her wrist exasperatedly. "And only two weeks? Hmm, if you have planned to steal the kingdom from my son, you work faster than the human princess with whom my husband begot the half breed son." Kagome felt as though the words themselves were enough to incite anger, but the casual way they left her mouth left her a little confused.

"Haha-ue, I don't know what you mean. I have been a part of your son's pack for a long time, and before that, I was part of your mate's bastard half-breed's pack. I hold no desire for power, and all I really want is to assure myself that my pups have a place to live and grow. Whatever I have to do to come to that end, I am more than happy to do." Kagome leveled blank eyes at Sesshomaru's mother, and she blinked as the little woman laughed.

She laughed for a long while, to the point that Kagome was at the beginning stages of being offended. She finally crossed her arms, huffing softly at being laughed at.

"If I may ask, just what is so funny, Haha-ue?" Kagome cut her eyes at the older woman, and this only renewed her peals of laughter.

"Silly child, you love my son, don't you? I wonder at how much time you have spent with him. Your eyes dull just as his do when you talk to me." She grinned, sitting up excitedly and deciding that she would throw every question that she could think up at the small girl. They were there for a long while, so long that the servants brought them pots of tea and trays for both lunch and dinner.

Somewhere else in the castle, Sesshomaru felt a tendril of guilt curl in his stomach at leaving Kagome with his mother. Only the Kami above knew what horrors she was going through.

* * *

Kagome looked on as Sesshomaru lead his men. All saddled up, preparing to go, and she couldn't help feeling like a small child. Just before Sesshomaru would leave, he came to her, his hands ghosting along her soft skin that he loved so much. His lips met hers, and they lost themselves to the feel of their joined lips and tongues. Eventually, Sesshomaru drew away from her mouth, resting his forehead against hers.

"I shall see you again in a moon. I will send word to you of progress every week." His words were formal, but the feeling that rested just below the surface left her feeling weak in the knees. She nodded, tearfully, walking with him to the balcony. Her eyes followed him as he jumped over the railing, seemingly drifting back towards the surface of the earth, nothing more than a flutter of silk and downy hair.

She sighed, looking after him until he disappeared from sight. She took the hatori that he had left on the bed, folding in gently before stuffing it into a cloth sack. She then continued towards the audience room, where she knew she would be spending the longer part of her day in for the foreseeable future. Oh, joy.

* * *

The days passed slowly, and soon she became accustomed to the schedule that she had to follow. She spent her mornings in hearings, meetings, and balancing the ledger. She spent the afternoons training, playing with her children, and keeping up written correspondence with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

Her hand found her stomach, rubbing the little bump that had appeared one morning. She sighed softly, rubbing her fingers across the taut skin. She wasn't looking forward to explaining that to Sesshomaru.

"Although there shouldn't be that much to explain" She said quietly, smiling a little at her own joke. She was really hoping that she was wrong in her assessment, but the sly looks that Haha-ue sent her whenever she thought she wasn't looking only confirmed the opposite. As the war progressed more and more, she saw him less and less. What had started as monthly visits of three days lowered more and more until he only stopped by for the night every month or two. She nodded off, curling up dispassionately, dreaming of her demon lover being there with her.


End file.
